A Love Like Ours
by Kester04
Summary: Rose is in jail, falsely accused of murdering the queen while the real murderer is still out there...but not for too long.  Who did it?  What will happen with Rose and Dimitri?  Rated M for Lemons, Language, and other touchy subjects.
1. Chapter One

**Even though I didn't get but 1 review, I decided to post the 1st chapter anyhow...maybe then I will get more reviews! I do not own VA!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**RPOV**

"_Love fades, mine_ _has_." Those words were pure hell ringing in my ears as they repeated themselves in my head. What the fuck? With a heavy sigh, I laid my head in my hands. I was sitting in the corner of my cell on the floor and I was still requesting that the only to see me was my father. How could I let them see me weak like this? Everyone thought of me as a badass…the American female equivalency to Dimitri. Dimitri. The man who, still to this day, holds my heart. I can't let go of him as easily as he has me. What is really fucked up is that all I can do all day is sit here in this tiny fucking cell and think. Think about him, think about that day in the cabin, think about my fate. With a frustrated growl, I flung my head back against the wall, not giving a damn about the pain. Why can't I just let him go? Why does he have to have such a damn part of me captured in his revived soul that I can't break free of my thoughts of him and just wallow in my own self-pity? At least it would make it a little more bearable.

With nothing better to do, I allowed myself to slip into Lissa's head for the third time today. She was in her room with Adrian and Christian. "Has Abe found anything yet? He made it sound like it wouldn't take long at all!" "Princess, I am sure he is doing everything he can to find evidence that Rose is innocent. We just have to have some patience." Huh. I didn't even know Dimitri was there. Please don't look at him, please don't look at him. Of course, she turns around. My heart melts as I am forced to look into his deep brown eyes that I had gotten myself lost in time and time again. That's it. I am getting the hell out of here.

Back in my cell, I retreat back to my "bed". I swear it should be illegal to keep people this way. Between the hard-ass bed and the food, or rather lack there of, it should be considered cruel and unusual punishment. Then again, if I were truly a murderer, I guess I would deserve as much. "Rose, here is your breakfast. Sorry I can't bring you something better." Mikhail is awesome. I just wish he could actually get me a donut or something! "Thanks." Yup, small talk at its finest. The smell alone sets my senses in a spiral. Suddenly, there is an overwhelming urge to vomit as I hurl myself over to the toilet. "What the hell is that shit? I have been in here for days and have eaten the same thing and this hasn't happened before." With a concerned look on his face, Mikhail let himself into my cell, not bothering to even close it behind him. "Rose, what's wrong? Are you alright or do I need to get the doctor here?" I couldn't find my voice to answer him, afraid I would hurl all over again. So, I lay down on the floor of the cell to press my face against the cool concrete and waved him away. Reluctantly, he retreated with a promise to check on me every half hour so long as his shift lasted.

I decided to let sleep have me. Hopefully, I would feel better when I woke up. Instead, I found myself back at the academy. "Adrian? Where are you?" Looking down, I noticed that I was wearing the same damn clothes I was in real life. "Not putting much effort into this are you? Adrian?" I look around, but find nobody there. "I am sorry, Rose. I am trying I really am. Actually, I am surprised I was able to do it at all." Out of nowhere Lissa appears. "Holy shit, Lissa! You did it!" I ran over to her and threw my arms around her. I didn't think I would be so happy to see her, even like this. I was just so damn proud that she finally fuckin' did it! "Lissa, you did it! You made it to my dreams! Listen, I really need to talk to you. Can you come right away? I will tell Mikhail to let you in. Just please, come alone." "Sure thing, Rose. Hurry up and wake up!" With that I pulled myself from my "nap" and called for Mikhail. I told him to go ahead and let Lissa in as I needed to talk to here privately. I knew he would understand.

About ten minutes later, Lissa comes running down the hall. As she skidded to a halt, the air stirred and the smell caused my stomach to heave. I ran to the toilet once again, vaguely aware of the sound of my cell door opening. Concern washed over me through the bond and I felt someone pull aside my hair and rub my back lightly. The after shave I smelled irritated me. I knew in an instant who it was comforting me and I couldn't help but groan into the toilet. "_I'm sorry; they wouldn't let me down_ _here without another Guardian. I had to bring him_," Lissa thought. Dimitri helped me off the floor and led me over to the bed. I didn't want to leave his arms, but I knew how he felt. He made his choice…._Love fades; mine has_, echoing in my head once again. Lissa sat down next to me and gave me a strange look. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" "It's your aura. There is something odd about it. I'll have to ask Adrian what it means."

"What are you talking about Liss? What's wrong with my aura?" She cocked her head to the side with a thoughtful expression. "I am not sure. Like I said, I need to talk to Adrian about it. You know that I am kinda new at this." I let out an exasperated sigh and along with that, the nauseous feeling returned full force. I ran towards the toilet, barely making it on time. "Fuck! Why does this keep happening to me? I swear, if I have food poisoning from this shitty food….." This time it was Lissa holding my hair back and comforting me. "We better get going Rose, the guards are starting to look at us weird and I think our time is up anyways. If you will let me, I will try to come back later and see how you are doing." I nodded, not sure of what would come out of my mouth. She then whispered in my ear, "I will try to smuggle some real food in for you." As I started to throw up again at the thought of food, I heard the cell door open then close behind me. This has been one fucked up day.

Groaning in defeat, I made my way back to my cot. Why do I keep throwing up? Seriously! I lay back breathing slowly to try to relax….then I felt the strangest thing. There was a fluttering in my stomach…like tiny little butterflies were trapped in there. "What the fuck?" I waited to feel the uneasiness I had been experiencing all day, only to feel nothing more at all. Since I felt ok, I didn't want to stay awake any longer. Sleep has become my new best friend since I have been stuck in here. Not that we weren't close before…but it helps to pass the time more quickly. I know that sometime very soon, it would be time for my trial…..the end of my life all together.

I recognized the scenery around me. It was the apartment Lissa and I were staying at when we were caught and taken back to the Academy. I was sitting on my old bed. Lissa came and sat across from me on her bed. "Rose, I have talked to Adrian and we know what is going on." "Well, then tell me!" She shifted uneasily to try to get more comfortable, while fidgeting with her fingers and looking down. "Are you sure you didn't have sex with Adrian or any other Moroi? I mean, you may have been drunk or compelled or something." I rose an eyebrow at her (yes, I finally got it…no thanks from Dimitri). "Lissa, I was a virgin until the night in the cabin with Dimitri. That was the only time I had ever been with anyone at all in that way. Why?" She stood up and started pacing around the room. In frustration, I flung myself back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. "Rose, I don't know how to say this and I don't know how it is possible, but…." "Just get to it already," I groaned in true Rose Hathaway style. "Rose…. you are…. pregnant."

* * *

**So, let me know what you guys think! :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I wasn't originally going to post another chapter so soon, but wanted to get it out there since we are going to be moving in a few days and I don't know when we are going to get the computer set back up and internet. Hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing!

* * *

**

**_Previously:_**

"_Rose, I don't know how to say this and I don't know how it is possible, but…." "Just get to it already," I groaned in true Rose Hathaway style. "Rose…. you are…. pregnant."_

**Chapter 2**

I swear, if I weren't already sitting, I would have collapsed to the floor. "Holy shit," were the only words I could manage to get out of my mouth. I just stared at nothing while my brain tried to process this new found information. "How can that be? We are both dhampirs. I never even crossed our minds to use condoms or anything. This can't be happening". Lissa came over and sat down next to me, placing her hand on mine. "I don't know what to say. Maybe Adrian is wrong. Just know that whatever it is, I am here for you, Rose." I nodded slowly…still trying to make sense of it all. Lissa continued, "If you want me to, I can sneak in a test for you. That way we would know for sure." I felt the tears starting to form in my eyes. If I am pregnant, how the hell would I tell Dimitri? I don't want him to think that I am trying to trap him or anything. I know he doesn't love me anymore; he made it very clear with the words that have been haunting me. "Please do."

With that, my dream faded and I just lied there on my cot. I just hope Lissa hurries up. I want to know if it is true. I never out much stock into what Adrian says a lot of the time, but if he is right about this, I owe him a huge apology for doubting him. Then something clicked. If I am pregnant, would they still be able to execute me if I am found guilty? The thought of alternative punishment excited me somewhat….but as Abe said, "They execute traitors." Would it really be better to wait in this damn cell even longer while I grow to love my baby inside me just to have it ripped out of my arms so they can kill me? I decided then and there that I needed to speak to Abe about that. He would know what to do…hell, maybe it would make him work that much harder to find the Queen's real killer. I will tell him after I find out whether or not it is all true.

About 20 minutes later, Lissa was trying to wake me up. How didn't I hear the cell open? "I'm up, I'm up! God, Liss." She laughed and pulled me up. With a big sigh, she handed me the test. Glancing over to the door, I recognized the man facing away from us…Dimitri. I shot Lissa a questioning look. "_He has no idea. Just take the test already!"_ Rolling my eyes, I got up off the cot and walked over to the toilet. Lissa stood in front of me so Dimitri wouldn't see what was going on if he turned around. After a minute, I placed the test in the sink. "Now we wait. So….what's been going on?" I tried to make some kind of conversation so that HE wouldn't think anything was up.

After a few minutes of talking, Lissa casually made her way over to the sink where I had thrown the test. She picked it up not looking at it and threw it at me. I stood up with it and started to pace. How could I be so scared to look at a stupid plastic stick? Oh yea, the results on this stupid plastic stick could alter my life forever! _"Hurry up! I can't stay here all day!" _I looked down and saw the 2 very distinct lines. Suddenly, the room started to sway and everything went black. Stupid plastic stick.

**DPOV**

There is definitely something going on with Rose. Usually, when Lissa visits, she is upbeat and excited. Today she just seems like she is hiding something. She even asked if I could stay out of the cell and just be a guard. This was not like the Princess at all. Something was up but I didn't think that now would be the time to press the issue. So, here I am…standing guard at Rose's cell. I caught a glimpse of her as I opened the door for Lissa. She looked so peaceful laying there and so beautiful. Why did I have to go and fuck everything up? I know she forgives me and even though I may not forgive myself, she loves me and I love her. Everything else would work itself out in time…if I just had the fucking balls to admit it and tell her the truth. Why did I have to be so stupid? Why did she have to believe me? She knows me better than this; she should have known I was lying.

I was snapped out of my mental lashing of myself by Lissa's scream. "Rose, Rose. Wake up! Dimitri, get in here and help me!" I quickly unlocked the door and threw it open, seeing Rose on the floor. "What happened, Lissa?" "She was shocked at something and then just blacked out and collapsed! You have to help me get her back on the cot!" I bent over and picked the beautiful woman up off the ground and carried her to the cot, lying her down gently and climbing in next to her. Caressing her face, I tried to coax her out of unconsciousness. "Roza, Roza, my love. Please wake up. I need you to wake up, Love. Please Roza, I need you." At that moment, I actually started to cry; which I realized as teardrops started to fall on her smooth cheek. I cradled her in my arms, repeating my pleas over and over and letting her know that I love her.

"Dimitri?" Oh God, those beautiful eyes finally opened. "Dimitri, what is going on?" I kissed her forehead. "Oh, Roza. I was so scared I lost you. What happened to you? One minute you were fine and the next, you were on the floor. I love you Roza and I don't know what I would do without you. Are you feeling…." I was cut off by Rose. "Excuse me? Where do you get off calling me that? Love fades…yours has. Remember Guardian Belikov?" A traitor tear escaped her eye and that is when I was hit with it all. Pain, heartache, desperation. It all hit me like a ton of fuckin bricks right then and there. Pain that she thought I really meant those hurtful words that I had regretted the moment they escaped my lips. Heartache for her calling my by my title instead of "Comrade" that I had grown to love her call me. Desperation for to finally see that I want to be with her; to spend the rest of my life with her. In that one moment, a traitor tear of my own slid down my very own cheek.

"Are you crying Guardian Belikov? Like you are the one who has been borderline suicidal. Like you are the one who had their fuckin heart smashed by the one person they can't live without. Like you give a fuck about us! You don't care if we die as long as you are happy, right? Well, we will be just fine without you!" After her rant, she turned over and faced the wall; not bothering to try to hide the sobs that erupted from her chest. I saw her shake her head…probably answering a question Lissa was asking her. Lissa then walked over to where Rose was laying on the floor and picked something up so quickly I didn't get a chance to see what it was.

As I walked Lissa back to her dorm, I made several attempts to ask Lissa about some of the things Rose had said…like about being borderline suicidal and about why she kept saying "us". Lissa wouldn't say anything and just kept walking as if I wasn't there. I just had to speak to Rose. I needed her to tell me everything. I wanted her to hit me, to yell at me, to tell me everything she was feeling and exactly how she felt. I want her to get it all out and I wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright and that I was a complete fucking idiot for ever letting her think I didn't love her and that I didn't want her in my life forever. I want to go out right now and buy her the biggest fucking diamond in the world perched upon a delicate gold band and ask her to be mine for the rest of our lives. I, Dimitri Belikov, want to marry that insatiable, wonderful woman…to make her mine and show her I will never leave her again and that I could never love anyone remotely close to how I worship her.


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I would like to thank Kure-ji Faia, K8ella, unnz4, KittyKat, Dimka's chick, loveyy10, lovedimitri, piper-tolkien, and gracefish 21 for your awesome reviews on the first 2 chapters.**

**Well, since it is my birthday and I can do what the fuck I want, here is another chapter! Once again, I would like to say I don't own VA!**

**

* * *

**

_I, Dimitri Belikov, want to marry that insatiable, wonderful woman…to make her mine and show her I will never leave her again and that I could never love anyone remotely close to how I worship her._

**Chapter 3**

**LPOV**

I was so scared for Rose, especially since she had just confirmed what Adrian and I had already known….Rose is pregnant. How, we still aren't sure. She is convinced that it is Dimitri's, but they are both dhampirs. Then it hit me…..she is shadow-kissed! That might have something to do with it! Before Dimitri had a chance to see it, I ran over and picked up the pregnancy test from the floor and slipped it in my pocket. I forgot about it while I watched him try to wake her up lovingly. Dimitri and I had already talked about the whole Rose issue. I knew he was still in love with her, but I didn't want to push her into taking him back until she was ready.

For a while, Rose wouldn't even come out of her room when he left. While hidden away from everyone, she had made several attempts at suicide. She slit her wrists, got ahold of some pills and overdosed on them, and had even managed to get ahold of enough liquor to put herself in a coma. Luckily, though the bond was still one way, I had sensed something was beyond wrong and managed to get to her in time with the cutting and the pills and was able to heal her before even she had realized what she had done. With the alcohol issues, she stayed in the infirmary. She doesn't remember most of what really happened, and I am not about to bring it up at all. She finally has gotten over that level of depression and we are all afraid that if it is brought up again, it might set her off again to do the same reckless behavior. Right now, that is the last thing she needs…since she is pregnant.

When we left, Dimitri followed me all the way to the entrance of my room. I didn't feel it was in my place to tell him anything and I figure that if Rose wants him to know anything, she could tell him herself. Not only that, but I didn't want him to beat himself up any more than he already has. I am sure that all this new information that Rose yelled at him was more than enough to start making him wonder if him coming back is really a good idea. They belong together and as soon as Rose gets her damn head out of her ass, they are going to have a great life together. I just know it.

**RPOV**

I don't know how long I laid there after they left. All I could think about is that Dimitri just told me he loved me and I yelled at him for it. Once they had left and I had time to process everything, I felt bad. What I should have done is kissed him and tell him that I love him too. His damn aftershave is permanently embedded in my fucking head and now even my sheets smell like him. How am I going to tell him about the baby? I am sure that he would think it was Adrian's or some other Moroi's. He is the only one I slept with and it was only that one time. I don't want him to feel trapped or obligated in any way to be here for our child…maybe I will just find a way to escape and never look back. I don't even know what they are going to do to me. I need to talk to my dad. Yes, I admit I need my daddy. It still sounds strange to me. My mom is going to kill Dimitri. I feel bad for him.

Here goes nothing. Time to start telling people. "Excuse me," I yelled out to get a guard's attention. A guardian that I didn't recognize came over to my cell. "Can you please get Abe for me? I have something very important to discuss with him." With that, he assured me he would get in contact with him and walked away. A few minutes later, Abe came in with his own guardians, whom he left down the hall a little ways. He opened the cell and came over to sit beside me on the cot. "What is it, Kiz? You said you needed to talk to me about something important?" I looked down at my hands, unsure on how to tell my father that his 18 year old daughter was pregnant.

"I don't know how to tell you this, so please bear with me." He put his hand on mine, assuring that he was there for me and signaling for me to continue. "Dad, before I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't tell mom. I want to be the one to tell her and please, _please_ don't tell Dimitri. Lissa already knows anyways." He gave me a look letting me know I should just spit it out already. Taking a deep breath, I told him as fast as I could. "I'm pregnant." It was silent for what seemed like forever; until he spoke first. "Kiz, why don't you want Guardian Belikov to know?" I looked up at his face to see the glimmer of anger in his eyes. "Is there something else I should know?" With yet another deep breath, I glossed over everything that had happened since Lissa and my return to the Academy…especially fudging over what happened at the cabin. My father didn't need to know the gory details, but at the same time letting him know that Dimitri and I had sex. I assured him that I hadn't slept with anyone, including Dimitri, since that one time…just to assure him that he was in fact the only possibility of it being his child.

After telling him everything, he sat there for a moment silently taking everything in. Then he rose from the bed in one swift move. I knew exactly what was going through his mind. I had to stop him. "Dad, please don't. It was just as much my fault as it was his. I wanted it just a much as he did. He gave me several chances to stop, but I just kept encouraging him to keep going. Please dad, don't tell him anything. I want to be the one to tell him, though I don't know exactly when or how, but I promise it will be soon. I know that if he hadn't been turned strigoi, things would be different now…better even." By the end of my speech, I was in tears and kneeling on the floor with my hands clamped together pleading.

He let out a heavy sigh and stared at the ceiling. "Fine, Rose. I will give you 3 days to tell him or I will. You also need to let your mom know. I don't want to be on the receiving end of that, so that is all you. I know that one will be a lot harder, so there is a 2 week limit on that one. With this new information, I need to get back to work finding out who really killed Tatiana and find a way to get you out. Remember…3 days and 2 weeks or else I will inform them myself. He has a right to know, seeing as he is the father and you mother will be more pissed if you don't tell her than if you do. I love you Kiz and I will get you out one way or another." With that, he turned and left the cell. I plopped myself down on my bed and closed my eyes as I tried to think of how to tell them. This was gonna hard, but I knew it had to be done. Maybe I could try to convince Abe for some more time by putting on my charm…yea right.

I had a dreamless night, though I was kinda hoping Adrian would show up. I would have been nice to know that we are still ok. I know I don't love him all like that, but I tried. Nonetheless, at least we are still good friends. I was hoping that he could help me figure a way to tell Dimitri…guess I am on my own with this one. I know…I will talk to Lissa! With that I sent for her.

* * *

**Please read and review! Luv ya'll!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

DPOV

I realized that Lissa didn't want to be followed to her room or wherever it was she was going, so I headed to my own room instead. I tried to lay down for a bit and close my eyes, but sleep would not come, not matter how hard I tried. All I could think about was Rose. She looked so broken and would not let me make it all better like I did before. The emotional pain was so bad that it was starting to cause physical pain. There has to be a way to tell her everything I feel for her. I tore through my room looking for what I needed. I finally found the two simple things I was on the hunt for…a pen and a notebook. I looked around my room to survey the damage I had done. I let out a small laugh as I realized that it looked like Rose's room used to. I didn't care right now though. I had to get everything out on paper before it overtook me. Before long, I had quite a bit written:

_My Dearest Roza,_

_Words cannot begin to explain how sorry I am for putting you through everything that you had to endure. If only you would allow me to make it up to you. I promise I would never, never hurt you again. I would make you happier than you could even imagine. I long to hold you I my arms and to kiss and hold you until you don't want me anymore. If you would only take me back, I could prove to you exactly how much I love you. I will do things perfectly to ensure you that I love you and only you and that you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I would get down on one knee under the stars on a clear night and ask for your hand in marriage. After you walked down the isle, I would say the words to make a solemn vow to love you and cherish you forever. As I sit here now, I can hear the exact words I would say to you. Just please give me another chance to show you I love you. We don't have to worry about hiding it anymore. I love you. Please let me show you. Please say you'll take me back and forgive me. Please be mine once again._

_Forever yours,_

_Dimitri_

Just as I was finishing the letter, I heard Lissa yelling for me outside. I opened the door and let her in. "Rose has requested I see her. I was wondering if you wanted to come along." I deliberated for a moment and shook my head. "No, me being there before only upset her. I do, however, have something I would like you to give to her." I folded the letter and handed it to Lissa to give Rose. With that, the words from my heart left the room with Lissa. I just hope that Rose finds it in her to take me back. I meant every single word I had written and more.

**RPOV**

After what seemed forever, Lissa finally made it. We talked a lot about what has been going on at court. Apparently, nobody has appointed a new queen yet and nobody has seen or heard from Adrian since "the discovery". My mother arrived in court a few hours ago, but hasn't been to see me yet…thank God! I don't think I could handle facing her, knowing that what I had to tell her would result in death – be it mine or Dimitri's…if not both. I am just hoping that Abe gives me the time to sort things out and tell everyone without taking it upon himself. Which brought us to another topic…telling Dimitri. When we started talking about him, Lissa handed me a letter and excused herself from the cell. She said that she would just be down the hall. I opened it, and when I read the greeting, I knew exactly who it was from. I read the letter twice. By the end, I was in tears. Lissa must have heard me and had come running in, embracing me in her arms. She let me cry until I couldn't any longer. Mikhail had come on guard during my emotional breakdown and I could feel Lissa shake her head as if to tell him that now was not the time. "Are you alright now Rose?" I nodded. "Liss, what am I going to do? I love him with all my heart, but I can't help but hear the resounding echo in my head. "_Love Fades. Mine Has._" What should I do Liss?" She sat me up and looking me straight in the eye, she said something that shocked the hell out of me. "Get your fucking head out of your damn ass and take him back already!"

"Excuse me, Princess? Do you kiss your man with that mouth? Where the fuck did you learn to talk like a damn fucking sailor. Oh…nevermind. But seriously, take him back? I don't know." She let out a disgruntled sigh. "Rose, he never stopped loving you. He thought that you would become a better guardian than even he was or is and that if you two were together, it would just hold you back. Dimitri and I have been talking about it all for quite some time now. I convinced him to fess up to his true feelings…now it is your turn. Give it another chance. He loves you and you love him, so there should be no question about it. Take him back now! Think of it this way…you take him back but tell him about the baby and then let him decide where to go from there. If he chooses to stay, there you go. And I know that you can tell when he is either lying or hiding something, so you can use that as well."

Maybe I can delude myself into thinking that it would all be that easy. Then again, it does make sense and it meets one of Abe's deadlines. "Thanks Lissa. I think I need to talk to Dimitri. Would you mind getting him? I need to get this over with and get on with my life. I'll have you sent for after a while to let you know how it all went." She nodded and Mikhail let her out of my cell. As I heard her walking away, I yelled, "Chocolate donuts would help!" I heard her and Mikhail both laugh as her footsteps sped up and faded away.

"Rose, did anyone tell you what happened?" I gave Mikhail an odd look as if to tell him that nobody has said anything at all about anything. "What's going on?" He looked at me as if I were insane. "Ambrose killed himself! He probably was depressed without Tatiana and couldn't take it anymore. But hey, someone found this in his room…it is addressed to you." With that, he handed me an envelope. What is with people and letters today? Huh.

_Rose,_

_I am sorry that I did this to you. Tatiana was becoming out of control with what she was doing to the dhampir race. I know that the latest decision of hers didn't directly affect you, but really…16 is too young to graduate. I also knew that she was going to find someone else to be the Princess's guardian and was going to send you away…making it look like you ran away again. There were a lot of other things that she was planning that weren't right. I had to do something. She wouldn't listen to me when I tried to reason with her. I had gone to your room to talk to you, but you weren't there. I had just come from talking with Tatiana and I was upset. I saw your stake and grabbed it. I killed the queen. I am so sorry. I know that now you will be free and in a way, now I will too. Goodbye Rose, it was very nice meeting you. Have a great life with Guardian Belikov and congratulations._

_See you on the other side,_

_Ambrose_


	5. Chapter 5

**~To all those who were wondering and didn't ask...when I was reading the books, it kinda got put in my head then that Ambrose was a possibility...not sure why though. It doesn't make sense to me why Richelle Mead put him in there without a purpose other than to be the queen's lover...there has to be another reason he is there. The fact that he is a dhampir who chose not to be a guardian, but still was trained as so kinda adds to that for me. Who knows...I guess we will find out if he really is the killer on Dec. 7th (hopefully)!~

* * *

**

_I killed the queen. I am so sorry. I know that now you will be free and in a way, now I will too. Goodbye Rose, it was very nice meeting you. Have a great life with Guardian Belikov and congratulations._

**Chapter 5**

**RPOV****  
**

"Holy Shit!" I stared at the letter open-mouthed as I head Mikhail approach my cell. "Rose, is everything alright?" I looked at him with a huge grin on my face. "Now it is! I need Abe. NOW!" "Well, fist you have another visitor. Guardian Belikov is here to se you." I just felt like this was the best day ever. Dimitri walked into my cell and I couldn't help it. I ran up to him and jumped up into his arms. He held me tightly and spun me around…kissing me so intently, I forgot for a moment why I was so happy. I just held onto him tighter, not wanting this to end. I guess I finally got my head out of my ass! Before I could start this kiss turning into anything more, I decide to break away, gasping for air.

"Well, hello to you too, Roza." God I love it when he calls me that. "Hello, Comrade. Can we sit down for a minute? There are a few things I have to tell you." We go back to my cot and sit on it with me laying my head in his lap. I look up and stare at his gorgeous brown eyes. "You wanted to talk to me?" He snapped me out of my trance. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the letter from Ambrose. "Well, this is the first thing. Go ahead and read it!" It didn't take him long to read it over. The further down he got, the wider his smile got. "This is amazing Roza! You're free!" I bit my lower lip, preparing myself for the next bit of information that I have to give him.

Sitting up, I turn to face him and take his hands in mine…just staring at him while trying to figure out how to say it. "Well, I am not exactly free. Yea, I am innocent as far as Tatiana's murder goes, but now there is something else going on that is going to put me being a guardian on hold for a while." There is a look of confusion that is spread across his face now. "What are you talking about Roza? Is there something else that you did that is going to keep you in here longer or put you back on grounds keeping?" I shake my head and look down. He raises my head with his finger and stares into my eyes with nothing but love. "Please Roza, just say it. Whatever it is, just come out and say it."

I slightly nodded. "Dimitri, did you even think about having a family?" He nodded. "With me?" He nodded once again. "Where are you getting at Roza?" I took a deep breath. "Well, I am pregnant and that one time at the cabin is the only time I have ever had sex. I wasn't with anyone before that day and I wasn't with anyone after." I got up from the cot to pace around, wanting to give him a minute to process the bomb I fucking dropped on him, when he stands up and starts to pace around, making a point to not look at me. He suddenly stopped and is facing away from me.

**DPOV**

Wow. I can't believe what I just heard. I am going to be a father. My baby is growing inside the most beautiful and loving woman I have ever met. Her baby is mine…and so is she. I have never felt like this before. Rose has always made me feel strange things, though…but this tops it all. All the other females I had been intimate with never really held a piece of my heart like she does. I have never loved anyone the way I love her. And now, she is making my life complete. I guess the next thing I should do is propose…but I have to wait. I can't do it here with her still being in prison. Sure, as soon as Abe reads the letter from Ambrose, she will be out, but I think I will take her out to dinner or something first. I am sure she is starving…I remember the food.

Rose snaps me out of my scheming. "Dimitri, please say something. Look at me. Yell at me…just do something. I didn't even know that it could happen. We are both dhampirs. I am really…." I spun around and cut her off. "Don't say you're sorry. You don't have anything to apologize for." I smiled at her and walked towards her. Cupping her face in my hands, I then kissed her with an intensity that I never had before. I had to break away so I could finish telling her what I was going to say. "The only thing I want to hear is that you love me and want to be with me. I am nothing but ecstatic at the idea of you having my baby."

Just then I hear a familiar voice that nearly scares the shit out of me. "What did you just say to my daughter?" It was Janine. Shit!

**JPOV**

I repeated the question just in case they didn't hear me. "What did you just say to my daughter?" Both Rose and Dimitri stared at me with their mouths hanging open. "I am going to rip your head off your fucking shoulders, Belikov. I can't believe you would touch her like that!" By now I am so furious that I am speaking through my teeth at him. Then it really hits me. Rose is pregnant….with a dhampir's baby. A dhampir that is 7 years older than her nonetheless! I thought that there my be something going on with them, but I had no idea it had gone this far…which means it happened when she was still 17! "Guardian Belikov, step away from my daughter. I don't want her to get hurt." "No, Mom. I love him and I will not step aside so that you can hurt him. He is the father of my baby and I will not let you do anything to him. Like I told Dad, I wanted to be with him just as much as he did. He had given me several opportunities to stop, but I wanted him to keep going. It is not just his fault…it is mine too."

Well, what the fuck? "I was hoping that you would be smarter than this, Rosemarie. I was hoping that you would learn from my mistake and not be so irresponsible. You are throwing away an amazing opportunity to be a guardian. What are you going to do now…become a blood whore until your trial?" I knew the last statement was more than a little uncalled for, but I had to make her realize that it is impossible to raise a child and be a successful guardian at the same time. That is why I sent her to the academy…so that I could do what I was trained to do without worrying about her being in danger. And now, here she is…just barely 18 and pregnant. _Sound like someone?_ Damn subconscious.

"I have had a lot of time to think about this. I am going to keep training, but cut out sparring…to an extent. Then after I have the baby, I will keep the baby with me while I am here at court until he or she gets older. Then, they will attend school here while I continue guarding Lissa. I will request that she schedules me while my child is in school. Everything will work out. Lissa and I already talked about it. And besides, there won't be a trial." Well, I guess she did have it figured out then. Wait. "What do you mean there won't be a trial?" She handed me a letter and as I read it, I began to feel excited. As I was reading, I felt Abe's presence behind me. I held the letter open a little while longer so that he could read it as well, giving me a chance to read it again.

"Well, Rose. Let's get you out of here." That was all Abe said before he took off down the corridor. I assume he is meeting with the council about this. After all, our daughter was a free woman being held up in a cell.

* * *

**Please review! The number of reviews I have received it what makes me update so often...so thanx!**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Well, Rose. Let's get you out of here." That was all Abe said before he took off down the corridor. I assume he is meeting with the council about this. After all, our daughter was a free woman being held up in a cell._

**Chapter 6**

**LPOV**

I was sitting in on the council meeting not really paying attention, when Abe busted through the doors with a piece of paper in his hands. Since he was, well him, nobody said anything. That guy is intimidating! "Hold on! I have something important for you all to read!" Everyone took turns reading the letter and I could hear everyone's gasps. When it finally came around to me, I understood what their reaction was. Rose was free! I am so glad that my best friend can now get the fuck out of that dingy cell and be able to take better care of herself and that baby! I have to make it a point to find her a 2 bedroom apartment near mine and Christian's. I would have to get on that right away. I excused myself from the meeting and found myself in search for a place for them.

I looked at several places and finally found the perfect one. It was on the same hall as me and only a few doors down. I didn't even realize it was empty… just a few days ago I thought I saw a couple leaving it. Oh well, at least it will be close in case she goes into labor when she is not right by my side. I hope she finally came to her senses and took Dimitri back. They are so much in love that it hurt me to see them not together. Then again, that was all Dimitri's fault after all. Guys can be so dense at times. I am just glad that Christian found it in himself to forgive me for what happened when I was under Avery's influence. He has moved in with me and everything is going great.

After finding the perfect place for them, I got to work ordering furniture online. I ordered everything I thought she would need…a king-sized bed, dressers, a crib, a couch, chair, loveseat, changing table, curtains, maternity clothes, a dining room set, dishes, you name it, I ordered it! She is going to be so surprised! I will have to find guest housing for her in the meantime…just so that it will be kept a secret.

**RPOV**

My mother left soon after Abe did, leaving Dimitri and I alone. I told him about how I just found out about being pregnant and that the only other people who knew are Adrian, Lissa, and now him and my parents. I hadn't even been to a doctor yet… for obvious reasons. He made me promise that as soon as I was released, we would go to the infirmary so that I could get checked out. It honestly surprised me how well Dimitri took the news. I thought he would be pissed and accuse me of cheating…but I swear it only made him love me more. This man is truly a god…my own personal Russian god!

It wasn't long before Ave returned and I was released. It felt so good to be free! Honestly, there were only a few things I wanted to do: I wanted a real shower with hot water instead of luke-warm, I wanted food…I'm talking pizza, brownies, and milkshakes, I wanted to change my clothes since I have been wearing the same shit for what seems like forever now, and I wanted to cuddle up next to Dimitri on a couch and watch a movie with him and my friends. It really didn't seem like much to ask, but I had nowhere to stay yet…so it was.

I stepped out of the jail and stared up at the stars, taking a deep breath of fresh air and closing my eyes. For some reason, I took comfort in the almost silence. I loved being able to hear the crickets chirping, seeing the stars, and being around others. You kinda learn not to take these things for granted when you are isolated from the world. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, hands resting on my stomach, and smelled the intoxicating smell that was embedded in my brain all this time and couldn't help but smile.

"This feels so good." I leaned back into him, still with my eyes closed. His arms tightened around my waist. "Yes. Yes it does, my Roza." I smiled even bigger as the sound of his voice reassured me that he was here. I sighed and turned around. God those eyes…I was lost in them and to honest, I didn't want to be found. But, I had things to do. "I need to go find Lissa. When I checked on her shortly before I was released, she still had no idea yet. I think I am going to go surprise her and maybe get a shower and see if she has anything I can wear." He smiled knowingly at me. "No need Roza. I already called Lissa. She will be expecting you tomorrow afternoon. As for clean clothes, I had them bring your stuff to my place after your first hearing, and so you may as well shower there as well. The water is very hot and everything you need is there." I smiled and kissed his lips softly. "Thank you, Comrade. You're a lifesaver…wintergreen…because it sparks in the dark." I gave him a quick wink and took his hand.

He led me to his apartment, stopping momentarily before unlocking it to kiss me. God, being free is fucking awesome! I followed Dimitri into his apartment, fingers intertwined. I looked around and noticed dozens of candles lit throughout the place. It was so romantic…I didn't even think he was capable of something like this. After all this time of needing to keep "us" a secret, why would I have known? He continued leading me through until we reached the bathroom. He had already drawn a bath for me, complete with bubbles and more candles.

Slowly, he reached for the hem of my shirt. "May I?" Wow. He was actually asking me if it was alright to get me naked! I answered him with a nod and he proceeded to take off my shirt. Once it was off, he kissed my forehead, my lips, and then my neck right below my ear. I shuddered at the electric tingle that shot straight to my clit. Fuck, I want him now! I wrapped my arms around his neck. He slowly undid the clasp on my bra and it fell to the floor. He slowly kissed his way down to my breast, taking my nipple in his mouth and sucking it greedily while groping the other with his free hand. I decided to take this opportunity to start disrobing him as well. Before long, we were both naked. I broke away from his embrace, realizing the water was probably getting cold.

I slipped into the tub, motioning with my head for Dimitri to join me. He got in behind me and lifted me onto his lap. I could feel how hard he already was, as his cock was throbbing against my back. I leaned back onto his chest and we resumed kissing. My neck was starting to hurt, so I turned around and straddled him. Once again, our lips found eachother. It was so intense and full of love and passion, I couldn't help but rub my clit against him. I grabbed his hair at the nape of his neck and we both moaned.


	7. Chapter 7

_Once again, our lips found eachother. It was so intense and full of love and passion; I couldn't help but rub my clit against him. I grabbed his hair at the nape of his neck and we both moaned._

**DPOV**

God I love this woman! Not only has she taken me back, but she is giving me the one thing I have so desperately wanted, but was willing to give up for her…a child of my own. She was rubbing against me and I wanted nothing more than to feel her. I vowed to myself, though, that I would do this at her pace. I am going to let her take charge of when we make love so that she doesn't feel pressured into it…especially since we just got back together. She broke away first. "I want you right now Dimitri." I nodded, letting her know it was alright by me if she wanted to do this.

She lifted herself up and I was positioned at the entrance to her pussy. She bit her lip, which drove me nuts, and plunged herself down hard on my cock. I couldn't help the loud moan that escaped as I heard her respond in the same way. "Fuck, Roza. You are so tight." That seemed to turn her on more as she started bouncing up and down on my cock as hard as she could. "Shit Dimitri, I am close already. Please cum with me!" She didn't have to tell me twice! It had definitely been a while, so I knew I wasn't going to last too long at this rate! I started thrusting deep into her as soon as she made her request. It felt so good to be inside her. Her pussy was so tight, that I couldn't help but become close to cumming myself.

I started feeling the walls of her pussy tighten around me. "Fuck. Dimitri! I. Am. Cumming. Fuck. Me. Harder!" She grabbed my hair harder and said in between bounces. I took her breast in my mouth as I thrusted into her as hard as I could. I felt my balls twitch and I knew this was it. With one final thrust from each of us, we both came. I felt her juices around my cock as I squirted mine deep inside her. She collapsed against my chest and I ran her fingers through her hair as we both tried to calm our racing hearts for a bit.

"I guess I should leave you to get cleaned up. I planned on taking you out to dinner this evening and I would hate for you to be uncomfortable." She nodded and bit her bottom lip. Damn, she needed to quit doing that or we were never making it out of this apartment! She slid herself off me and I got out of the tub. Wrapping a towel around me, I had to leave her with something other than the back of my head. "I love you." Please say it back, please say it back. "I love you too, Comrade." With that, I smiled at her and bent over to kiss her again then walked out of the bathroom to get dressed.

**RPOV**

After Dimitri left the bathroom, I leaned back to relax a bit. I forgot how good it felt to be with him like that…I am just a little upset that we didn't last longer. Oh well, maybe later. Shit, come to think of it, where the fuck was I going to stay? I hadn't had the opportunity to make arrangements yet. Maybe Lissa would let me stay with her. I am sure that Dimitri doesn't want me intruding on his space. I laid my head back and closed my eyes…trying to relax further.

_I was wrapped in Dimitri's arms as we lied in the bed at the cabin. I felt so safe here, but we both knew we had to get a move on or someone was sure to find us. Actually, I was surprised nobody had come barging in yet with how long we have been gone since I attacked them and Dimitri was sent to get me fixed up. The scenery then transformed into the church. I was sitting next to him in the back. Then the infamous words started ringing in my head….._ "Love fades. Mine has." _They just kept echoing over and over, not letting up._

I woke up breathing heavily, not even realizing I had fallen asleep. The overwhelming feeling I had fought so hard to overcome came crashing back upon me…heartache, depression, loss, and feeling worthless. Without realizing what I was doing, I reached for my razor, snapping the end off. I was working like a robot, not really having control over my actions and for some reason, not really wanting to. I held the blade to my arm and laid my head back, anticipating the release I so deeply desired. I slowly and deeply made the cut along my wrist, just enough to break the surface (or so I thought). Mechanically, I transferred the blade to my other hand and repeated the process with the other wrist. I slowly opened my eyes to watch the blood swirl in the tub around me. Without panic, I realized I cut a little too deep this time. I didn't mean to…I just wanted the hurt to go away. It felt good regardless to have the hurt and anguish leave my body with the blood. The more blood that came out, the better I felt. Then I closed my eyes and welcomed the blackness overtaking me.

**LPOV**

We had just finished Rose's apartment and I couldn't wait to show her! I know she would be worried about where to stay since she was released without anywhere to go. I put up my mental block to ensure it would be a complete and udder surprise to her. Christian, Eddie, Mia, and I raced across court to Dimitri's place to get her. I knew she couldn't stay there tonight yet since the paint was still wet, but she could at least see it! I knocked on Dimitri's door and anxiously awaited for someone to answer. "Hello Lissa. What can I do for you?" For the first time in a while, Dimitri actually looked genuinely happy. "Is Rose still here? We have a surprise for her." With that, he let us in, informing us that she was in the bathroom and would be out shortly. That is when I smelled it.

"Oh God, not again!" I yelled as I ran to the bathroom and knocked on the door. There was no answer. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Dimitri, come open this door!" With panic in his eyes, he ran into the room and busted down the door. He saw the same thing I did and he crumbled to the floor. I ran to the tub and saw a familiar sight that I didn't want to see ever again…Rose, unconscious, surrounded by red water with the razor blade floating on top. I could hear Eddie talking to someone on the phone, his voice strained as he tried to explain the situation to the person on the other end. Dimitri was frozen on the floor, grief ridden, and Christian just froze where he was. "How long was she in here alone?" I had to slap Dimitri to get him to "wake up". "Dimitri! How the fuck long was she in here alone?" "I am not sure…15 maybe 20 minutes."

Shit, that was too damn long. I heard Eddie say that the ambulance would be here any minute, but his voice sounded muffled. I realized that I had tears running down my face. I had Dimitri lift her body out of the water while I looked for something to wrap around her wrists, in case she was still bleeding. I found two hand towels for her wrists and a large towel to wrap around her body so that she wasn't so exposed. I knew she would be embarrassed as it was to have Eddie and Christian see her naked…let alone anyone else.

It seemed like forever, but the paramedics finally arrived. They took her vitals, and it didn't look good. She barely had a pulse and both her blood pressure and temperature were dangerously low. I couldn't do anything right now to help, not with so many people around, so I just collapsed into Christian's arms and used him for physically and emotional support. They carried her into the ambulance and I insisted Dimitri ride with her and that we would follow. The only one in enough control to drive though was Eddie. Even Mia was in too much shock to do anything.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this is a little shorter than previous chapters, but bare with me! Also, I would like to apologize since this chapter is a little slow...more lemons to come...I PROMISE you! As a reminder...I still don't own Vampire Academy or its characters.  
**

* * *

_It seemed like forever, but the paramedics finally arrived. They took her vitals, and it didn't look good. She barely had a pulse and both her blood pressure and temperature were dangerously low. I couldn't do anything right now to help, not with so many people around, so I just collapsed into Christian's arms and used him for physically and emotional support. _

**DPOV**

Why the hell is Lissa acting like this is nothing new? I am freaking out at the idea that Rose just tried to kill herself, especially right after the amazing sex we just had and Lissa if fucking keeping a cool head about it all! What the fuck is going on here? Why would my Roza do that? I need some fucking answers now and I don't care who gives them to me.

The ambulance finally arrived and basically things didn't look good. Rose was nearly dead from the blood loss. I just got her back and refuse to leave her side again, so I rode with her to the hospital. At first, nobody would let me in the room. They needed to check her out and didn't want anyone else in the room at the time. Even though I knew they had a job to do without me being in the way, it was still fucking hard to be away from her. I paced the waiting room until I was starting to see a path being made. Mia and Christian went with Lissa to the feeders. She said she needed to be prepared in case there was something she could do to help heal Rose. Eddie was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. I know that he and Rose had become close…especially after the Spokane incident and I knew that it was hard on him as well. Finally, they said I could go back with her. I had to lie and tell them that I was her fiance since there is a family only policy.

When I entered her room, she was hooked up to all kinds of tubes and wires. She had a few IVs. One was giving her fluids to keep her hydrated, and one that was giving her blood. She was hooked up to machines checking her blood pressure, oxygen levels, and heart rate, as well as having an oxygen mask on. She looked awful. Even though I thought things were going to be great between us and today nothing had been said or done to trigger this,

I couldn't help but feel that this was all somehow my fault. I remembered back to the outburst she had at me the other day. She had mentioned being borderline suicidal after I crushed her. Damn it! Why do I keep fucking up? I should leave. I don't deserve her. What kind of fuckin imbecile would do this to such an exquisite woman…oh yea, me. I definitely should leave. She deserves so much more than what I can offer her. Every time I turn around, I am hurting her…whether it be something I say, something I do, or something I should have done or said that I didn't. I can't leave her. I promised her. If she wants me to leave and never turn around…she would have to be the one to order it. I will never hurt her again. This has become my new life mission. I vow to do everything in my power to make her happy and show her how much I love her and that I want to be with her forever.

I asked one of the nurses if she knew approximately how long Rose would be asleep. She, of course, didn't have an exact answer, but she said it would be quite some time. I nodded and asked her to give me a call if there was any change what so ever. I needed to get outside and think some things through.

**LPOV**

What the fuck was Dimitri doing just sitting there? Rose needs him! I decided that I needed to be the one with the cool head and started instructing the others what to do. I noticed that Eddie was already on the phone with who I am assuming was the 911 dispatcher, judging by the information he was giving. Mia took off. I know it is hard on her seeing one of her friends like this and I can't blame her. There were more than enough people here and if she couldn't keep in control, she would only be in the way. At least this time, there are other people here to help me.

The other times, it was just me. It was this bad before either…usually I caught her as she was doing it or shortly after and was able to heal her right away. Dimitri really hurt her when he told her those words. When I found her, she would always be rocking back and forth repeating them… "Love fades. Mine has." It was a kick in the face the first time, though. I had a history of cutting myself and she was the one who was always there for me before. It completely caught me off guard when I found her like this.

****Flashback****

I had invited everyone over to my room for a movie night. Rose had been down lately and I needed to find a way to pick up her mood. We ordered a bunch of pizzas, made some brownies, and Adrian even brought some alcohol to mix drinks with. After we had done all that, Rose said that she wasn't feeling well and that she wanted to stay in her room and get some rest, thinking that rest was what she needed. Of course I didn't want all the food to go to waste, so I decided to bring her some pizza and brownies, before everyone showed up, in case she wanted to eat something.

I knocked on her door and there was no answer. I tried the handle, and finding it unlocked, let myself inside. What I saw before me I was not expecting. Rose was sitting on her floor, rocking back and forth with her eyes closed, while mumbling something to herself. In one hand, she held a razor blade covered in blood and was about to cut herself. I noticed that she had already cut the wrist of the hand that now held the razor blade.

I shut and locked the door and ran over to her. "Rose, what are you doing?" She didn't say anything…she just looked up at me with tears streaming down here face and a far away look in her eyes. I took the blade from her hand and healed her wrist. Then, I stripped off her bloody clothes and helped her into the bath tub and washed her up. She seemed so catatonic and couldn't do anything for herself. I helped her dry off and got her dressed then laid her down on her bed. I called everyone and cancelled our plans. Adrian insisted on coming over and staying there with me for the night.

I slept on the floor next to her bed while Adrian slept next to her, holding her so tight, it was almost as if he was holding her together. The only sounds we heard all night were from Rose painfully mumbling to herself and crying. It was hard for me to listen to considering I had no idea what she was saying and I knew that Adrian was in misery as well. He loved Rose, really loved her, and it broke his heart to see her in so much pain.

The next time I came to her aide, was the last time I almost lost her. She called me in the middle of the night. I could tell from the tone of her voice that she had been crying and was in lots of pain. She told me that she was tired of being alone and that the only one who ever held her heart was Dimitri. With him expressing that he no longer loved her, she felt no reason to continue existing. Her speech was slurred. She started mumbling something about his love fading and then I heard nothing.

I ran over there as fast as I could. Her door was locked and she was not answering when I knocked, so I had had the night guard kick in the door. We found her passed out on her bed. On the floor next to her bed, were an empty bottle of Bacardi 151 and an empty prescription bottle for antidepressants. The guard carried Rose to the infirmary, where they pumped her stomach and kept here there for several days. One condition upon her release was that she sees a psychiatrist due to the fact that this was not her first attempt at suicide.

Though she was released, they kept an eye on her…basically having her followed around to make sure she didn't try it again. One of us had to stay with her at night for weeks. Therapy seemed to be helping after a while and they also prescribed her some medication to help with the depression. Finally, she sat down with all of us to talk. She told us what Dimitri had told her and how she felt she lost everything in that instant. She finally let us in, though it was too late to save her. However, we all promised we would be there for her and help her through it all.

****End of Flashback**

* * *

**

**PLEASE KEEP THOSE AWESOME REVIEWS COMING! AGAIN, SORRY IT IS SHORT AND MAYBE A LITTLE DULL...WILL GET BETTER!**

**Luv Ya's!**


	9. Chapter 9

_When I found her, she would always be rocking back and forth repeating them… "Love fades. Mine has." It was a kick in the face the first time, though. I had a history of cutting myself and she was the one who was always there for me before. It completely caught me off guard when I found her like this._

**Chapter 9**

**LPOV ct'd**

Eddie, Christian, and I followed the ambulance to the hospital. Nobody was allowed in just yet, so I decided to go to the feeders so that if I were able to help heal her at all, I would have the strength to do so. The walk to the feeders was filled with silence. This was the worst we had even seen Rose. I wonder what had brought it on. It seemed like she was doing alright. Maybe it was the stress of being in jail for so long for a crime she didn't commit. Maybe Dimitri said something or did something to her. There is no way to find out until she wakes up.

On the way back from the feeders, I decided to call Abe and Guardian Hathaway. I am not sure if they have heard by now what happened, but I felt that as her parents, they had the right to know. We didn't even know for sure if she was going to make it or if there was just too much blood lost to be able to keep her alive. I can't lose her. As much as I hate to admit it, I rely on her too much to keep me safe. Yea, there are other guardians out there, but only she knew certain things because of the bond. That damn bond has saved my life more than I care to remember, but I am truly grateful for it. I love Rose like a sister. I am closer to her than I ever was with Andre…and he and I were biologically related.

I got no response from either Abe or Guardian Hathaway's phones. They went straight to voicemail and I didn't bother leaving a message. I figured they were at the hospital anyways. Word travels really quickly around court…it is almost as bad as being back at the Academy. And with Rose being, well, Rose…I am sure that by now everyone knows.

As we got closer to the hospital, I saw someone I instantly recognized. It was Dimitri…though he looked strange, like he was on some sort of mission. He was carrying a small bag in his hands and he was pacing nervously back and forth, talking to himself very quietly. It seemed as though he was reciting something. "Oh, Lissa. Thank God! I need your help for a minute." I agreed and told Christian and Eddie I would meet them inside.

"Whatcha got in the bag, Dimitri? Chocolate donuts for Rose when she wakes up?" I couldn't help but laugh. His eyes lit up with excitement. "No, but that isn't a bad idea either." We both laughed at that one. He pulled a square black velvet box out of the bag and handed it to me to open. I gave him a questioning look and noticed he was bouncing up and down. "Settle down, man." I opened the box and my jaw dropped.

Nestled gently inside was the most exquisite ring I have ever laid eyes on. Fastened on a delicate gold band, was a heart-shaped diamond. On either side of it, were smaller pear-shaped diamonds. It was simple, but it was definitely Rose. "Wow, Dimitri. She is absolutely going to love this. How are you going to ask her?" He took a deep breath. "That is what I need your help with, Lissa."

**DPOV**

"Lissa, I want to ask Rose to marry me, but I am afraid to ask her. I love her with my entire being, but I am not sure she can forgive me. I mean, we had amazing….well, you know…and then this. I am afraid that she thinks I will leave again…that I am just…using her for….sex. Believe me, I'm not. I really do love her and…and….I don't know." I was pacing again and I felt tears starting to sting my eyes. Ever since I was changed back into a dhampir, I realized that the cold, hard exterior I once held did no good. That isn't who I was inside, and now it doesn't matter to me if I let my feelings show. I am not a heartless asshole and I am tired of trying to keep up the façade.

"Calm down. If anything, asking Rose to marry you will only show her that you are here for the long haul…through thick and thin. She would be a fucking idiot not to say yes. Sure, you hurt her bad…but when I changed you back, remember the conversation we had?" I do remember…every word of it and how I let all the words of my adoration for Rose flow from the depths of my heart. I nodded and let her continue. "That is when I realized how you truly felt for Rose. I already knew how she felt about you and still does deep inside. Dimitri, would you like me to tell you everything that happened to her after you basically told her you didn't love her anymore?" I looked down at the ground. Unable to find my voice, I nodded again, knowing that I needed to know everything if I was going to be able to help her through it at all.

She proceeded to tell me about all the times she cut herself, the few times she tried to overdose on pills and the alcohol. I wanted her to stop, but at the same time I needed to hear all of it. She continued on about how Rose would lock herself in her room for days at a time, not eating, how she slept all the time and felt that she didn't have a reason for existing without me. I have to admit, it hurt really bad to know that I did this to her. Now I understand everything. After all of that, getting arrested, and then finding out about the pregnancy….wait! The baby! Oh shit!

I excused myself from talking to Lissa and ran straight up to the nurse's station. "Rose was pregnant! What about the baby? Is it ok?" "I'm sorry, we didn't know. We will have the doctor paged immediately." Once again, I found myself pacing. I hope that our baby will be alright. I don't think Rose nor would I be able to handle it if the baby died. Finally, Janine came up to me and put her hands on my shoulders to stop me from wearing down the carpet.

"Dimitri, you need to relax. We are all upset over this and I know it is a pain in the ass to just wait around feeling useless. As soon as she is allowed visitors, I assure you that you will be in there with Abe and me. You love her as much as we do, and I know she reciprocates the feeling. In other words, what I am trying to say is…SIT THE FUCK DOWN, YOU ARE MAKING US DIZZY!" I had to laugh a little at that. I was sure she was going to say something worse or punch me.

Lissa came in as I plopped myself in a chair and put my head in my hands. I felt her set something down on the chair next to me. I looked over to see the bag with the ring in it and a vase with beautiful flowers. I looked up and smiled and she gave a knowing smile back. Of course Janine noticed. Before I knew what happened, I was showing everyone, including the nurses, the ring I had picked out for when I finally grew some fucking balls and asked Rose to be my wife. Abe threatened me and Janine gave me an accompanying look, but both wished me luck on asking her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just a reminder...I don't own Vampire Academy! I know things are a little slow but I promise things will be better! I just have to get a few things out of the way first!**

* * *

_Before I knew what happened, I was showing everyone, including the nurses, the ring I had picked out for when I finally grew some fucking balls and asked Rose to be my wife. Abe threatened me and Janine gave me an accompanying look, but both wished me luck on asking her._

**Chapter 10**

**RPOV**

I could not find the strength to open my eyes. In the background, the only sound I could hear is a fucking annoying ass beeping noise. Where the fuck am I? Last I knew, I was at Dimitri's and we had just gotten done having some amazing bathtub sex, moaning at the thought. I closed my eyes to relax a bit before he was going to take me out to dinner. Everything was starting to look up for me after all this time. So why was it that I ended up here?

I tried again to open my eyes, this time succeeding. Taking in the oh-so-familiar scenery thus far from looking ahead at the ceiling, I am brought further into confusion. Why am I in the hospital? Looking around even more, I notice Dimitri sitting in a chair next to me, asleep. I attempted to speak, but it came out as a broken whisper. "Hey, Comrade." Instantly, he opened his eyes and brought his chair closer to me.

"Oh, Roza. What happened?" I gave him a questioning look as he took my hand in his. "What are you talking about? I was just about to ask you the same question. Why am I here?" I looked around the room and noticed everyone else who was there…stopping to look at Lissa for the answer. She walked over to the other side of the bed and took my other hand in hers.

"Rose, you cut yourself again. This time, it was really bad and we all thought we lost you. When we found you, you were still in the bathtub. Your wrists were slit and the water was completely red. God, Rose. What made you do it this time? I thought you were happy, since you were free and had Dimitri back and all." She had such concern in here eyes and through the bond, I felt several emotions at once: concern, relief, anger, and sadness. We both had tears running down our cheeks now. I reached up and brushed hers away. "Lissa, I honestly don't know. I know it sounds like a bunch of bullshit, but the last thing I remember was being fucking ecstatic that everything was going right for once. I'm out of jail and have Dimitri back…" I looked at him for confirmation, not knowing if after this he really wanted to be with me still. He nodded and brought the hand he was holding to his lips and gently kissed every knuckle before placing my palm on his cheek.

I looked back at Lissa and then looked around the room. "I am so sorry everyone. I don't know what happened, really I don't. I wish I could figure it out myself. I know I let you all down…maybe I should just get out of here and take off again so that I don't hurt any of you any more." I looked down in shame. How could I hurt so many people? They are all here because they care about me and yet I hurt them so badly. I can't even stand to look at any of them in the eye. The tears started pouring down my cheeks. So badly, I just wanted to run away from it all. They have their own lives to live and here I am ruining everything. Before long, the quiet tears became loud sobs that clogged my throat.

"Roza, please don't do that. We love you and just want to help you through whatever it is that is hurting you. Are you sure you want to hurt us even more by leaving? We aren't mad at you. We love you. If you were to leave, we would all be devastated. After so long, we finally got you back. We can work through this. Please don't go." I closed my eyes even harder. He was right. Then again, Dimitri is always right. His speech only made me feel even more like shit. "Can I just be alone right now? There is apparently a lot that I have to think about right now and I am still tired."

Everyone nodded and they started leaving the room. Dimitri was the last one still there. As soon as he kissed me and started to move away, I grabbed his hand. "Don't go. Please stay with me." He smiled and went to sit back down in the chair. "No." I shook my head at him and scooted over in the bed, patting the side next to me for him to lie down next to me.

He lay down next to me and I put my head on his chest as he cradled me in his arms. There we stayed for hours, just talking things out. I told him everything that happened since that dreaded day in the church…all that I could remember anyways. I knew there was more to it all, but couldn't remember a lot. He also told me what it was like for him, how he felt every day after he told me that lie. It was nice to get everything in the open, though it was all very emotionally painful. The nurse came in a few more times to take my vitals. They ended up needing to give me more blood and they never once made a fuss about Dimitri being in the bed with me. Dimitri ran his hand gently over my back and with his other hand, played with my hair. I was so relaxed; I fell asleep in his arms. I had missed this so much and I never wanted it to end.

I woke up to Dimitri getting up off the bed, and I looked at him with panicked eyes. "The doctor is here, Roza. She wants to check you out herself." I nodded and sat up. She checked the usual. "Since you are stable, we want to get an ultrasound to check on the baby. Is that alright with you, Rose?" The baby….the baby…..Oh yea! How could I possibly forget that I was pregnant? I hope I didn't kill our precious little one with my stupidity. Before long, I was carted off with a farewell kiss from Dimitri. For some reason, they wouldn't let him go with me. It broke my heart that he couldn't see our baby, alive or otherwise, but I understood their reasoning. Dhampirs weren't supposed to be able to have children together, so they didn't understand that it wasn't a Moroi's. They probably suspected that I slept around on him and didn't want him to be upset around me while they were trying to do the tests.

To my amazement and relief, the baby was doing just fine. It was a miracle on so many different levels. To know that the tiny living child inside me was also Dimitri's was amazing in and of itself. I made sure that the technician printed out about 10 copies of the picture for me…just to make sure that everyone got one. Before long, I was brought back to my room, where I was bombarded with my loved ones greeting me since I was well enough to have visitors now. I handed out all the pictures to everyone, with a few left over. I wanted to make sure everyone got one and that I had at least one for a scrapbook that I wanted to start. I had nothing better to do since I obviously wouldn't be guarding anyone any time soon….well, at least for another few months.

* * *

**Ok, sorry this chapter isn't quite so exciting...but I promise...massive lemon to come! Just hang in there loves! Read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_I had nothing better to do since I obviously wouldn't be guarding anyone any time soon….well, at least for another few months._

**Chapter 11**

**DPOV**

Wow. That was all that came to mind as I looked at the picture of my small little child that was currently growing inside my Roza. I never thought that if I chose Rose, that children would be in our future without ways other than the traditional one. I literally felt my heart swell with more room to love our little one. There was no way I was going to let Rose be alone from now on. I didn't want a repeat of what happened a few days ago and now that I saw our child, I felt even more protective over him or her.

I folded up the picture and put it in my wallet. I knew that would be the safest place for the time being…until I could get a frame for it. Yep, I am going to be one of those dads who gushed over their children I can tell now. Rose scooted on her bed, making room for me. I lovingly took my place by her side. Everyone was starting to huddle around us by now. I noticed Janine and Abe standing next to me with the vase of flowers and the bag. I knew that it was stupid and unromantic to do this here and now, but actually…it felt so right to do this now. Our baby was fine and everyone (but my family) was here with us. Abe and Janine already gave me their go-ahead on this, so what the hell?

I got off the bed, assured my Roza that I wasn't leaving, and retrieved the items from her parents. Turning around, Rose gave me a questioning look…one that she has been giving me a lot lately…guess I am not as predictable as everyone thought. I walked over to her and handed her the flowers. A tear escaped her eye. "They are beautiful." That was all she could say. "Just wait till you see what's in the bag!" I shot Christian a glare as he said those words. Yet again, it earned me another glance from Rose. Guess I better get this over with.

I took the flowers from Rose and handed them to Lissa, who was practically bouncing up and down now. Rose sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, about to get up. I lightly placed my hand on her shoulder to let her know I wanted her to stay where she was. Getting down on one knee, I reached into the bag and grabbed the box. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was about to ask her.

"Roza, I didn't prepare a speech and I know that this isn't exactly how I wanted to be doing this, so I am just going to be blunt and to the point." As I took another deep breath, I noticed her doing the same. "Roza, will me make me even happier than I am now, though I am not sure if that is possible, and say you want to spend the rest of your life with me as my wife? I don't care if it isn't socially accepted or if I have to stop being a guardian, I just want to be with you forever. We could stay here at court, or live nearby, or fuck…move to Russia if that is what you want. I just want you as my wife and to be a family with our child. Please say you'll…" I was cut off from my rambling by one simple, yet life altering word. "Yes." "Yes?" Why the fuck am I questioning her? "Yes, Dimitri. I will marry you." I slid the ring on her finger and stood us both up.

Everyone around us started yelling and applauding. It was kinda strange to see Janine happy for us…considering she wanted to rip my fucking balls off the other day. I couldn't think to do anything in that moment other than the fact that I wanted to kick everyone the fuck out of here and just be alone with my Roza. It sucked that I asked her like this, but honestly, I didn't give a fuck. I wanted to remind her that I am here forever and that never again am I going to leave. Out of nowhere, I heard Eddie yell at Rose that she had a phone call. Eddie came up to us and handed Rose the phone. I gave her a questioning look and she shrugged.

**RPOV**

It seemed that everyone I cared about was already here at the moment…except for Sydney, Adrian, and of course Dimitri's family. I figure that Sydney is off doing her alchemist thing and nobody has heard from Adrian since he informed Lissa of my pregnancy. For all I knew, he was pissed that I have yet another connection to Dimitri and that there was absolutely no way I could be with him now. He had to know the true feelings that Dimitri harbored for me, and besides, he was there through everything I went through after Dimitri told me he didn't love me anymore. I decided to answer anyways. "Hello?"

"Hey there, Little Dhampir! Congratulations on the baby, being free, and getting engaged!" What the fuck? "Adrian, where the hell are you? Nobody has seen or heard from you in days!" He laughed on the other end of the phone. "I had some family business to attend to, but don't worry, I'll be back in about 2 days or so. Hey, let me talk to Lissa for a second before you give the phone back to Eddie." I gave the phone a disbelieving glance and handed the phone to Lissa. Now where was I? Oh yes.

I turned back to Dimitri, giving him my man-eating smile. He responded by cupping my face in his hands. "I love you so much Roza. I can't wait till you are released." I crushed my lips to his to shut him the hell up. For that brief moment, I forgot everyone else was there. It was just him and I…nothing else existed. That was until I heard someone clearing their throat.

Turning my head slowly in the direction the sound came from, I saw the doctor standing there with a clipboard in her hands while flashing a huge smile. "If you can manage to break yourselves apart for a few minutes, we can do one last checkup and get Ms. Hathaway out of here." At that, everyone but Dimitri left the room, giving us one last "Congratulations". Everything checked out alright, so I was free to go home as long as I promised to take it easy whilst training, no more sparring until after the baby was born, and get plenty of rest. Anything to get the fuck out of here already!

Home. I can't stay at Dimitri's all the time. Where am I going to go? Dimitri and I were walking out of the hospital as I bit my bottom lip while I was trying to remember how much money I had in my account to get my own place. "What is wrong, Roza?" He broke me out of my trance, cupping my face in his hands and using his thumbs to release my lip for the death grip of my teeth.

"Just wondering where my home is. I can't bother you by staying there all the time and once this baby is born, it would be too crowded there anyways. I was trying to remember how much money, if any, was left in my account. It kinda got dwindled down a bit by my previous…..habits." By now, he laid his forehead on mine. "Oh, Roza. That is nothing to worry about at this moment. You know you wouldn't be a bother to me by staying at my place. Think of it as our place, and once the baby is born, there will be more than enough room, trust me." I sighed in defeat and we continued walking with our fingers interlaced. I guess it will work for now.

* * *

**Ok, so don't be all pissed at me. I know some of you were expecting a hot and heavy sex scene here, but I PROMISE it is coming soon...not gonna tell you when though! Just have some patience! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there! Just a quick reminder...I do not own VA!**

* * *

"_Oh, Roza. That is nothing to worry about at this moment. You know you wouldn't be a bother to me by staying at my place. Think of it as our place, and once the baby is born, there will be more than enough room, trust me." I sighed in defeat and we continued walking with our fingers interlaced. I guess it will work for now._

**Chapter 12**

**DPOV**

The sun was out and it felt nice and warm. I led her towards the building where Lissa's apartment was, as well as our new place. Thank God everyone got it done in time. They were coming over the other night when we had all found Rose in the bathroom. I still don't understand what went on that caused everything to go on. I will somehow get her to be hypnotized or something so that we can get to the bottom of what is causing this and try to help her through it without it taking over her again. I love her and our baby and I don't want either of them hurting.

Back out of my train of thought, we reach the building and stopped. "I thought Lissa lives here…don't you live down there?" She pointed down the sidewalk a ways to another building that I had my own apartment in. Mental note: give back the key and notify the landlord that I won't be there anymore. "Well, I have to get something from here real quick then we can go home." She nodded and followed me in and up to Lissa and Christian's place. I didn't have to knock. There was an envelope taped to the door. Inside was the key with a quick note letting me know that they were too tired to stay awake any longer and that they would come over tomorrow and wished me luck. She had also let me know that the kitchen was stocked and had plenty of chocolate donuts for Rose. I laughed and shook my head at the last part, grabbed the key, and stuffed the envelope in my pocket.

"Her and Christian were too tired to stay awake. They said they will see us tomorrow. You need to get some rest." She tried to protest, but I silenced her will a kiss. I stopped it from getting too intense for the moment and interlaced our fingers while starting to walk further down the hall. Two doors down, I stopped at the door. "Who do you know that lives here?" I shot her a coy smile at her question. She was definitely confused, but not for long. "Just someone I love with all my heart. She is the one person I want to fall asleep next to every night and the one I want to wake up next to every morning. Did I mention that she has given me the greatest gifts in the world…herself and a child to love forever? She is amazing. I know you will like her."

Shit, that fucking backfired! I looked at her in disbelief as her bottom lip starting trembling. Her guardian mask went up instantly as she started sliding the ring I just placed on her finger off. I grabbed her hands instantly. "What's wrong, Roza? I thought you would be happy." She cut me off before I could continue. "You are with someone else and you think you have the right to ask me to marry you? I can't believe you did this to me! And here I thought everything was finally working out for me. I'm sorry, Dimitri. I need to go. Have a nice life." I grabbed her tightly before she had a chance to run from me, and I crushed my lips to hers. "Roza, you are the only one in my heart. Lissa got this place for us when she found out you were pregnant. Everything I said…I was talking about you. You are the only woman I could ever dream of spending my life with. You and our child are my world. Without you, I would be lost." With that, I kissed her hand while I slid the ring back into its proper position.

**RPOV**

God, I feel like a complete idiot! I should have known that he was talking about me. Damn pregnancy hormones ruining my life! "I'm sorry." That was all I could say. The tears started running down my face from embarrassment and from the words he said sinking in. He really does love me…us. But why are we here? I know how much these places cost and I know that I don't have enough money saved up to be able to afford it.

"Dimitri, being pregnant, I can't be a guardian or get any job for that fact…nobody would hire me. How I am going to be able to keep this place? I know I don't have enough money left in my account to even be able to afford the next month's rent." I broke down in his arms with the tears being soaked into his shirt as he held me close to him.

He pulled away from me just a little bit…enough to be able to look me in my eyes. "Roza, I can afford it. Not only that, but Lissa and everyone else promised that they would chip in as well. You have no need to worry, sweetheart. They did this for us…not just you. I am going to be living here with you and our child. I will be here for you anytime you want or need me. Roza, listen to me. I meant every word I said. I will never leave you again…ever. You are my world, my reason for existing even. You are not going to get rid of me nor I you. This place is ours. I will pay the rent. All I want you to do is be happy, take care of yourself for our baby, raise our baby, and love me. Everything else I can take care of. Let me take care of you." With that, he cupped face in his hands and kissed with such a passion that I thought about letting him take me right here and now.

Suddenly, he broke away from me and dropped down to his knees and lifted up my shirt a little. Before I could say anything, he started kissing my stomach where our little was posting up shop for the next few months. "Daddy loves you, little one. Please tell Mommy she is being ridiculous and that we are going to be the perfect little family that everyone else wishes they could be. Auntie Lissa and Uncle Christian are just a few doors down and you can see them anytime you want. Uncle Adrian will be back soon too. And just wait till you meet everyone! We can't wait for you to get out here!" I smiled a stupid cheesy smile as Dimitri starting kissing my stomach and rubbing his hands on it.

Before I knew what was happening, my feet were knocked out from beneath me and I was safe and secure in my Russian God's arms. He unlocked the door and we went inside, quickly closing the door behind us. I looked around and everything seemed perfect. It was everything I wished it could be. Did these places come furnished already? And if so, how did they know my taste? "Well, Roza, what do you think of our new home? Lissa ordered everything online and everyone had a part in decorating and painting." I looked around in complete awe. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear. "Welcome home." Home…I like the sound of that.

* * *

**DON'T HATE ME! OK...so as some of you are noticing, I try to update about every 3 days or so. The next chapter may take longer to post. I want to stay a few chapters ahead saved on my computer from what I have posted on here and it is getting dangerously close to being all that I have. I will try to complete a few more chapters as soon as I can so that there won't be any delay. To make up for the anxiety that I may have caused you, I PROMISE that it will be worth waiting for...and it will be a little longer as well! ;) If you love me, review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok...since I will be busy reading the next few days (thanx to Last Sacrifice coming out), I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter...being it is the one you guys have been pestering me for for the past week or so! I have started writing chapter 15, which is not as much as I wanted to get accomplished, but wanted to let you guys know where I was at. Well, here is chapter 13, which to your pleasure, is one GIANT LEMON! So, read on perverts! ;)  
**

* * *

"_Well, Roza, what do you think of our new home? Lissa ordered everything online and everyone had a part in decorating and painting." I looked around in complete awe. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear. "Welcome home." Home…I like the sound of that. _

**Chapter 13**

**RPOV**

We were standing in the living room. In it was everything I could possibly need…a couch, chairs, loveseat, entertainment stand with a TV, stereo, and such. Candles were everywhere, but not lit. I moved on to the kitchen. Right away I noticed that there was actually food in here. At least I won't have to worry about going grocery shopping any time soon! All the appliances looked brand new and shiny.

Dimitri picked me up in his arms and started carrying me down the hall. "Hey, Comrade, you know I can walk." He gave me a wink. "I know, but this is more fun." Okay, he got me there. Being in his arms always makes me feel safe and loved. What did I ever do to deserve him? Not only him, but our child. Wow…I am going to be a mom. He took me down the hallway, only to stop at another door. "Is this where the magic will be happening?" He laughed and gave me a huge smile. "Roza, you have been watching too much TV. Only on MTV Cribs do they use that term." "Yes, but you knew what I was talking about…so therefore, you watch too much as well." I had him there.

He opened the door and set me down gently. Not once taking his hands off me, he pulled me into him with a passion that was all too familiar and began kissing me as if the moment he stopped, we would fall to our death. Slowly, I led him over to the bed, never once loosing the kiss. He picked me up and set me down on it. I broke away and slid back, giving him room to get on it as well. Removing his shirt, he climbed on next to me and pulled me into his arms, resuming the kiss once again.

"God, Roza. You are so beautiful. I want you so bad." He leaned his head in and started kissing me. Starting at my neck, right below my ear, he was working his way down and across my collarbone while his hands roved over my breasts. "You have no idea how much I want you too." I sat up and took off my shirt as well. He laid me back down and started kissing my neck again…slowly working his way down. He got to my breasts and started biting my nipple through my bra while his hands reached behind me to undo the clasp. He had it undone and the bra was thrown across the room. Taking his time, he resumed licking, sucking and biting my nipples…alternating between the two of them. I reached down and started undoing his pants.

He got off the bed and took them off along with his boxers, kicking them aside. "Roza, I want to taste you." I couldn't form words to come out of my mouth, so I just nodded in agreement. He pulled my pants off me and kissed his way up me, starting at my ankles. My breathing hitched in anticipation when he reached my inner thigh. By now, he had to tell how wet I was for him. Moving my underwear to the side, he started rubbing my clit with his thumb. I moaned in ecstasy. Slowly he slid a finger in. "You are so tight, Roza." Removing his finger, he replaced it with his tongue and moaned. "Mmmm…You taste so good." He continued licking up my juices that seemed to just pour from me.

I felt my stomach tighten and I knew that I was at my breaking point. Grabbing his hair with one hand while interlacing our fingers with the other, I started bucking my hips. He took his thumb and started rubbing my clit while his tongue darted in and out of me. "Oh God, Dimitri!" I think I yelled a little loud and he responded by quickening his motions. "Cum for me Roza. Just let go." It was as if he were both giving me instructions and demanding that I release into his mouth. It turned me on even more, if it were at all possible, and I came in his mouth. My body quivered with my orgasm and he kept fucking me with his tongue until I was done. To be honest, I wasn't done though…not even close. I wanted to feel him deeper, but I wanted to return the favor first.

He worked his way back up to my lips, kissing me along the way. Everywhere his lips touched, my skin felt like it was on fire. I rolled us over and straddled him on my knees and bent over to kiss his neck. I sat up and felt his erection against my clit, which was swollen already. He grabbed my waist and started to try to gain access to enter me. I shook my head. "It is your turn, Comrade." A goofy smile spread across his face as he realized exactly what I meant. Typical guy. I started rubbing myself against him. "I love you Dimitri. Now, let me show you what I can do with my mouth other than kissing you." His eyes sparked with lust and passion at the sheer mention of the idea of me giving him head. "I love you too my Roza."

I slid down his body, allowing my clit to graze along his length a few more times…awarding me with a deep moan from his perfect lips. Working my way down, I kissed a trail from his neck to his inner thigh. Pausing, I glanced up at his eyes. I bit my bottom lip, needing him to assure me that this was okay for some reason. "God Roza, when you bite your lip like that, it drives me insane!" With that, he threw his head back and I got to work on him. I gripped his balls with one hand while I used my other one to grip onto his huge cock. I licked him from the base of his balls to the tip of his dick then plunged my mouth down on him as far as I could take him in. Instantly, he started fucking my mouth. I let my lips tighten around him and used my tongue to massage him at the same time. He grabbed my hair and started guiding me. "God Roza, this feels so good! Do you like me fucking your mouth? I'm close already! You wanna swallow my cum baby? Do you want to taste it all?" It really turned me on when he started talking dirty. I didn't want to stop, so I moaned my response. That sent him over the edge and I felt his cum drench the back of my throat, sliding right down.

**DPOV**

God, that had to be the best head I ever got! Not just because it felt so damn good, but because it was Rose and I knew she did it not just out of lust, but out of love. It is one thing to have great sex with someone…but to have an emotional connection with that person like I do with her; it makes it to much better. Even the kisses are more intense. I love this woman so much.

This whole night was far from being over. So when she got up from the bed, I shot up as quick as I could and grabbed her…pulling her close to me. I kissed her as if my life depended on in, and in a strange way it did. I needed to be with her, to feel her. It was a need I had only recognized once before…the night of the lust charm. This time, however, it was just her and me and pure raw passion. I grabbed her ass, lifting her off the ground. She responded how I had hoped, by wrapping her legs around my waist. I could feel my cock and her entrance, but I wanted her to confirm that this is what she wanted. I already knew that she did, but for some reason, when I am with her, I need to know that she is ok with it. If there were any doubts in her mind about doing this, I wanted her to tell me…to let me know that she couldn't continue. After all, it was my own stupidity that fucked everything up for a while there…not hers. She was in control of any and every time we made love, and that is how it is going to be for quite some time…until either she trusted me enough to know I wasn't going anywhere or until she said otherwise.

I came back from my momentary lapse in what the fuck was going on in my head, to find and feel Rose's lips on my neck. She bit me hard, but it didn't hurt, it made me want her more. A growl emitted from my chest and I backed her up against the wall for more stability. "God, Roza. The things you do to me." She cupped my face in her hands and stared into my eyes. "Fuck me hard, Dimitri." And here we go!

I drew back enough to place my head at her entrance once again. Without giving her any warning, I slammed my cock deep inside her. Her eyes rolled back in her head. "Fuck yea. Pound my pussy with your huge fucking cock!" I couldn't help myself. I kept plunging into her harder and harder and she started screaming my name in pleasure along with a string of profanities and words of encouragement. I swear, if this insatiable woman didn't quiet down, I was gonna cum right now! She grabbed my hair and made me stare in her eyes. For a moment I was lost in them…seeing into the depths of her soul. I kept plowing into her as hard as I could while still trying to hold off for her release. I wanted to make sure she was satisfied before I let go.

"Oh. God. Dimitri. I. Am. Gonna. Cum!" With a few more thrusts, she screamed out my name then crushed our lips together. I felt her body shake with her orgasm as her pussy milked every ounce of cum from my cock. "I love you, Roza." I managed to get out between heavy pants. "I love you too, Comrade." She had a huge smile on her face and the look in her eyes told me she was telling me the truth and so much more.

If she weren't already pregnant, than this would have definitely done the trick! I tried to set her down, but her legs were like jello. Instead I carried her to bed, crawling in next to her. I wrapped my arms protectively around her waist, resting my hands on where our child was. Too exhausted to do anything else, I just held her close to me. "Night, Comrade. I love you." I smiled. "Night, Roza. I love you more." She laughed lightly as she shook her head. "No, I do. I forgave you for everything and gave you a child to love." Huh. She had me there. I was still in the frame of mind that I was not worthy of her forgiveness, and as for our child…I had a part in that! "You win this round…but beware of the future." She snuggled in closer to me and we fell asleep.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! If you are nice, there may be another chapter like this one soon again! Also, I am up for any good suggestions on the story...and since you know how much I have written past this, those ideas could end up in here soon! PM me with anything you've got!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter! I won't be updating as often as before...but I will try to at least once a week! Oh, and I do not own VA!  
**

* * *

"_Night, Comrade. I love you." I smiled. "Night, Roza. I love you more." She laughed lightly as she shook her head. "No, I do. I forgave you for everything and gave you a child to love." Huh. She had me there. I was still in the frame of mind that I was not worthy of her forgiveness, and as for our child…I had a part in that! "You win this round…but beware of the future." She snuggled in closer to me and we fell asleep._

**Chapter 14**

**LPOV**

Christian and I were asleep; when I was suddenly awaken by a loud bang. It wasn't like gunfire, but like someone hitting the wall. Nobody lived in the apartment next to us, so it had to be coming from Rose's place. Terrified that she had gone insane again, I jumped out of bed and threw on my clothes. Hey, sometimes it is just comfy to sleep naked! Anyways, I grabbed my key and flew out of the place as if it were on fire.

I ran down the hall and decided to just listen in for a minute before I busted down the door. Just in case it was something Dimitri could handle. I put my ear to the door and at first I didn't hear much of anything. Suddenly, I heard screaming again. "Oh. God. Dimitri. I. Am. Gonna. Cum!" The voice was definitely recognizable as being Rose's. Realizing what was going on, I was thoroughly embarrassed that I bothered trying to listen in like some damn fucking pervert! I turned around, blushing, to find Christian standing in our doorway.

"Is everything alright? You left in a hurry and I could only think that Rose was in trouble again." My blush deepened. "She is more than fine….trust me. Let's get back to bed." I started walking back to my place. "Dimitri…!" "Yup…more than fine." I ran back to our room and jumped back in bed.

I have to admit…listening to Rose scream like that got me curious. How big was that guy to make her scream like that? I mean, Christian was well endowed, but damn! I would have to ask Rose sometime.

I looked over at my clock and realized that I had only 3 more hours until I needed to get up. I had to get to the airport to pick up some tickets. Adrian, Christian, and I decided to all chip in and give Rose and Dimitri another present…a trip to Russia. It had been a while since Rose was there (this time it would be under much better circumstances), and Dimitri hasn't seen them in quite a while. I didn't even know if they knew he was a dhampir again. This would definitely be the best thing ever. Their rent was covered for 6 months, so they wouldn't have a thing to worry about. I had to get to the airport to get the tickets before we went to see them. With an exasperated yet lighthearted sigh, I snuggled into Christian and fell quickly back to sleep.

**** The Next Morning ****

**RPOV**

I woke up in his arms. It felt good to feel loved, wanted, and safe for once. God, how did I get so damn lucky? Within a matter of just a few days, I was free from jail, got Dimitri back, and now I am going to marry him! Damn, life is fucking sweet right now. Just then, I felt a fluttering in my stomach. Being that I'm not used to feeling stuff like that, I jolted up. My hands flew to my stomach and my eyes were wide open in surprise.

"Comrade!" I started shaking him to wake my god up. For once he sleeps like the dead! Wait…that wasn't funny. Waking up Dimitri seems to be a full-time job in and of itself. I guess I never noticed it before since he was usually the first one awake…but for some odd reason, I was today. Eventually, I got him into a half-groggy state.

"Honey, I think I just felt the baby kick!" That got him to wake up! He sat up and scooted himself behind me so that I was sitting in between his legs. Wrapping his arms around me and resting his hands on my stomach just below mine, he kissed my neck. "I can't wait until I can fell him or her too. You are absolutely amazing…did I ever tell you that?" Damn, he has a way with words.

I sighed a moan and leaned myself into him more. He just kept kissing my neck, which was really starting to turn me on. I turned around, biting my bottom lip and giving him the "fuck me now" look. He grabbed me and pulled me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and straddled his legs, crushing my lips to his. Just then, my stomach flipped and I knew what was coming next.

I jumped off of him as fast as I could and ran to the bathroom, almost tripping in the process. Just making it to the toilet, I managed to throw up what little I had eaten during the night the few times I woke up hungry. _What, is this gonna start fucking with me just now and then now? _I hadn't been sick for a few days now. What the fuck?

I felt Dimitri lift up my hair and wipe some of the sweat off the back of my neck. It felt good, but also irritated me at the same time. For some reason, I didn't want anyone or anything touching me right now…I just wanted to get in the shower. I got up from kneeling on the floor and started taking off my clothes. As if he could read my mind, Dimitri started the water for me and started undressing himself. Hmmm…..this could get interesting.

I just watched him as he took off his clothes, licking my lips. Too soon, I was snapped out of my daydream. Dimitri was holding out his hand for me. I took it and got in with him. He started by washing my hair. God, it felt good to have his hands doing this! He dropped to his knees in front of me. Oh fuck! My heart started racing as the memory of last night's activities came into play. I grabbed his hair as my breathing hitched. "Roza, I am sorry sweetheart, but Lissa will be here soon and I don't want to start something that can't be finished. I promise that later I will make you scream my name, but not now." I nodded at his very reasonable explanation. He just wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my slight bump, all the while talking softly in Russian to our baby. This all felt so surreal. He stood up and we proceeded to continue to wash eachother and end our shower. Lissa is not a force I want to deal with this early in the morning and I know that if we aren't dressed and ready when she gets here, there will be hell to pay!

* * *

**Don't hate me...I promise that there will be more lemony goodness to come! Just have patience my lovelies! XO**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there! Just finished Last Sacrifice the other day and can't wait for the spin-off series! Glad how things turned out...mostly. **

**~Well, due to the overwhelming response on the last chapter, I decided to go ahead and give you this one a day early...just because of the love shown!**

**~Since I haven't done it in a while...wanted to give a shout out to the reviewers of my last chapter! So... A3xx****, ThE JeStEr AnD MaKaPuNo, unnz4, Kadiem02, snowgoose, CullenHathaway, Dimka's chick, LovefromSlytherin-AMLF, and TheDanishGirl...Thank you for the awesome reviews! **

**~And a special thanx to my no. 1 perv deliciouse for not only her review but for basically becoming my editor / personal assistant! I 3 you~! Here is the next chapter...enjoy!**  
_

* * *

He just wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my slight bump, all the while talking softly in Russian to our baby. This all felt so surreal. He stood up and we proceeded to continue to wash eachother and end our shower. Lissa is not a force I want to deal with this early in the morning and I know that if we aren't dressed and ready when she gets here, there will be hell to pay!_

**Chapter 15**

**RPOV**

I stared at my closet for what seemed like forever. What should I wear? A lot of my clothes weren't too tight yet, but were starting to feel uncomfortable. After much deliberation, I decided on a pair of light blue capri's and my white tee with the word "Saint" on it. Getting the button done up on the jeans proved challenging. "Dimitri!" I succumbed to defeat and called in reinforcements. Ha ha. He came running in the room immediately. "What is wrong, Roza? Are you alright?" He looked so concerned that I had to start laughing over this situation, which earned me that gorgeous fucking one-cocked eyebrow.

"I need a little help." I sighed in exhaustion from trying to get the damn thing buttoned myself. Of course, since it _was_ kinda funny, I let him slide on the chuckle he let out as he walked over to me while shaking his head. Being the awesome man he was, he didn't say a word and got down on his knees to try himself. "You know, while you're down there…" I couldn't help it. This man was amazing…and what he could do with his tongue…damn! Ok, Rose….stop thinking that way or Lissa is gonna walk in on us.

He stood up and led me to the bed. Cupping my face in his hands, he softly kissed my lips. "Roza, I think it is time to start wearing some of the maternity clothes Lissa bought you. Our baby is growing and as much as I love looking at that hot ass of yours in those tight jeans you like to wear, our baby needs room." For some reason, I felt tears forming in my eyes. I nodded my head, not saying a word and watched as Dimitri walked over to my closet and started looking through the clothes Lissa had bought. Why the fuck am I crying? I knew this would happen….and I was kinda excited about it. I guess that I really need to see a fucking shrink. Damn hormones!

He ended up finding a really cute pair of maternity capri's that didn't have that embarrassing huge elastic band on them. Helping me up, he slid the ones I was currently wearing off and helped me into the ones he picked out...even buttoning them up for me and all. I had to admit, the fit perfectly. The front of them went under my bump and they fit snugly everywhere else and were stretchy! I wrapped my arms around his neck while playing with his hair. "How did I get so lucky as to get to be with you?" He gave me a warm smile. "I should be the one to ask that, Roza, not you." Then the doorbell rang. "Lissa must be here. Are you ready?" I nodded my head in response.

**DPOV**

What did I say to make Rose cry? I tried to word things so that she would know that I didn't think she was fat. Far from it….she is exceptionally beautiful…more so now that she is carrying our baby. I have decided I am not going to ask her about it right now…but I am going to so that if I hurt her feelings, I can try to explain things to her. Sure, I love the clothes she wears. Who wouldn't? I mean, they show off her figure and have a way to make my mouth water each time I look at her.

I remember what a struggle it was to always keep that damn Guardian mask on anytime she was around…that and to keep myself in check to make sure my damn hard-on stayed to a minimum. It would not have been good to walk around the school campus with a boner over my student! But damn that girl is amazing!

After I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, I went to get the door. Sure enough, Lissa was bouncing up and down when I opened it. "Is Rose up? I have so much to talk to her about today!" Oh God, it is way too early to be so damn perky! I used to be awake and alert this early, but Rose and I had a …long night and I was exhausted. "Come on in Lissa, she is just finishing up getting ready." Trailing behind her was a groggy Christian. I extended my hand for him to shake. "What's up?" With that he shook my hand with a smirk. I wonder what that's all about.

Lissa had already taken off down the hall to find Rose, leaving Christian and I in the living room. "So, how did the first night here go?" I smiled, replaying last night in my head. "It went great. She loves this place. Thanks again by the way. My place would have been too small for us and the baby. When are you going to propose to Lissa and start a family of your own?" I knew that he was thinking about it, but was too nervous to go through with it. There was no doubt as to whether or not he loved her…he was as crazy about her as I am Rose. "Actually, since Lissa wants to take Rose shopping today, I thought maybe you could help me pick out a ring while they're out. I had gone to the store a few days ago and found a few I think she would like, but it would be awesome if you were there to help me decide." I could see that he was trying not to beg for help. "Sure. That would be great." He let out the breath he was holding and thanked me.

After a while of shooting the shit with Christian, I decided to see what was taking the girls so long. Walking down the hallway, I could hear hushed voices coming from our bedroom. Suddenly, I was really curious as to what they were talking about so secretively. I ever so quietly opened the door just a bit so that I could hear them better.

"Damn Rose! I heard a loud bang and thought maybe you had lost it again. It scared the shit out of me! All I have to say is thank God the bond is only one way. I am really sorry about all the times you got sucked into my head while Christian and I were going at it…especially since I only heard you guys and didn't have the displeasure of seeing it first hand like you always did! How big is he anyways that you screamed like that?" Damn! I knew we were loud last night…especially Rose, but for it to wake up Lissa? I can't believe they are talking about it! Wanting to hear more, I opened the door a little more to try to hear better. There was a moment of silence. Damn, I would love to be in there right now. On second thought, maybe not.

"Holy fucking shit! That big? No wonder you were so damn loud! It was a wonder you could even walk the first time!" Gotta love Lissa. I looked down the hall to see Christian standing there shaking his head. Then I heard my angel's voice. "I know! That damn attack kept my mind off the pain after it though. At first I thought I was going to die…then it started feeling so damn good! Last night was the second time since that day and fuck it hurt, but not as bad. I guess it is just gonna take some getting used to." I guess I leaned a little too much into the door and it swung open, revealing a very embarrassed and guilty looking Lissa and Rose.

* * *

**There is a poll on my profile. Vote as to whether Rose has a boy or a girl! Please review! He he he. I had fun writing this chapter...and the next few! Yup! Getting ahead again! Luv Ya guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey there! Just a reminder : I don't own VA! Luv ya guys! OH! And the poll is still up on my profile...be sure to vote!  
**_

* * *

I guess I leaned a little too much into the door and it swung open, revealing a very embarrassed and guilty looking Lissa and Rose._

**Chapter 16**

**RPOV**

I just stood there frozen. I can't believe that first of all, Lissa and I were even having this discussion with the guys here and secondly, that Dimitri was listening! I am not mad at him what so ever, but I am embarrassed as fuck that he caught us talking about his dick! Trust me, there is nothing for _him_ to be embarrassed about!

"Hey baby, what's up?" Really Rose? The man just listened in on you talking about his dick like it was one of the great wonders of the fucking world! Well, it is….but that is beside the point. Oh yea, remind me to thank his mom for that! "Um…I….uh….Hey." He was so cute when he stuttered! "We'll be right out. I'm almost done." He just nodded his head and walked out the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Maybe we should talk about this later." Lissa nodded. "Yea, later. Come on, let's go shopping…I don't really want to stay and visit here any longer…no offense." I couldn't agree with her more. That was one conversation that should have waited until the guys weren't around. I just hope that Christian didn't hear it…wouldn't want Sparky hitting on my man or some shit.

We walked out to the living room. Dimitri was sitting in one of the chairs looking a little smug. Knowing what he was thinking and instantly I could feel my face turning bright red. I went over and sat in his lap. "Why do you have that smirk on your face?" He laughed and shook his head. "What can I say, Honey? They build them big in Russia." "Oh my God I am so embarrassed!" Sure enough, I look over at Lissa and she is as red as I am.

Christian of course chose this opportunity to speak up from the couch. "Why can't you talk about me like that? Didn't you find it hard to walk too after we first made love?" "Oh, baby of course! I needed and ice pack!" _Don't say a word, Rose. Christian could only dream of being that big!_ I couldn't help the snort I let out while trying my damndest not to laugh…earning me a questioning looks from both Christian and Dimitri. I shook my head, indicating that it wasn't something I cared to share out loud. Although it would boost Dimitri's ego…it would definitely crush Christian. As much as he irritates me sometimes, I have to admit that he was there for me quite a bit when I wasn't who I wanted to be. He kinda grew on me and now I love him like a brother.

I choose this opportunity to stand up. "Well, we should get going. Apparently I need to get some new clothes so that this little one will fit." I looked at Dimitri with a smile while saying this and brought my hands to my little bump. He leaned forward and lifted up my shirt. "I love you and your mommy so much!" With that, he kissed my bump and put my shirt back down.

"So Dimitri shall we get going or do you need a forklift for your manhood to get you out of here?" Oh my God, I can't believe he just said that! But of course my man is quick thinking. "No, Christian, I think I can manage to get out. Rose has just got a very good imagination. Though, I may have to punish her later for her little discussion with Lissa." Lisa's jaw dropped, I got really excited by the thought of it and Christian responded by rolling his eyes. "Let's get out of here. I really don't want to imagine what Rose's punishment will be." Hmmmmm…..I hope he spanks me good! I lick my lips at the thought of being with him again. I was brought out of my fantasy by Lissa tugging on my arm. I gave Dimitri a quick kiss and we took off.

**DPOV**

I can't believe I got caught eavesdropping on them! Serves them right! I just hope that Christian doesn't feel bad. As for Rose's punishment….I think I have the perfect thing in mind. Maybe I will tease her till she begs for me to take her….and then maybe just tease some more. If I don't give her any at all….then I get none as well. Let's face it. I'm a guy and Rose has one fuckin hot body. Her cute little baby bump just makes me want her more. My inner monologue was cut short by my phone ringing.

Not bothering to look at the caller ID, I answered. "Belikov." "Hi, Dimka!" It was Tasha. This is the first time I have heard from her since Lissa brought me back. I guess she finally heard. "What's going on?" God I hope she doesn't start bugging me again to be her damn Guardian. I am happy with my life as it is. Besides, once everything gets settled and they officially reinstate my title, I am going to be Christian's Guardian. "Well, I am going to be in court in a few days and I wanted to know if you all would want to go out. Surely, you would like to celebrate being you again and I am sure Lissa and Rose want to party it up now that Rose is free."

Though I couldn't agree more, hanging out with Tasha is a thing of the past. Things are exactly the way I want them now. I know that she is going to try to hang all over me and I don't want Rose to fight while pregnant. We don't know if there is any risk…seeing as how we are both dhampirs and this is the first recorded situation like ours. But, she is waiting for an answer.

"I'll have to ask everyone and see what they are doing. When did you want to do this?" Christian was silently asking me what was going on. I held up one finger indicating to him to hold on a minute. "How about this Friday? Say…..6. We could all go out to dinner then hit up a club afterwards." I don't want to drink and Rose can't, but I am sure that it might be fun. Adrian will be back by then and we can all hang out as a group. "Like I said, let me ask everyone else and I will get back to you." She agreed and hung up.

"What was that all about?" I let out a sigh and shook my head. "That was Tasha. She wants us all to go out Friday since she will be at court. To be honest, I don't want to be around her. I know that she is going to keep harassing me to be her Guardian, but I don't want that. It is set up that I will be yours when everything gets straightened out. After Rose has the baby, she will be one of Lissa's Guardians. That is what I want. That is what will make my life complete. Tasha would only want more….she always has. Back at the ski lodge, she was throwing herself at me…trying to persuade me to be her Guardian and more. She wanted to have kids with me. Sure, we dated in the past, but we broke up for a reason. I love Rose and it will only ever be Rose. But, I know how much you miss her, so if you all want to go, we will go." He looked deep in thought. "I will talk to Lissa and see what she says." He pulled out his phone and proceeded to call her.

* * *

**Keep up the great reviews! I can't believe I hit the 11,000 hits mark and beyond! WOW! Thanks guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Though I am feeli9ng like absolute shit right now, I didn't want to disappoint and not post...so here ya go! I don't own VA.  
**_

* * *

I love Rose and it will only ever be Rose. But, I know how much you miss her, so if you all want to go, we will go." He looked deep in thought. "I will talk to Lissa and see what she says." He pulled out his phone and proceeded to call her,_

**Chapter 17**

**RPOV**

By now we had been to several shops and I was starving! I dragged Lissa to the café, ordering a half dozen chocolate donuts and a hot chocolate. I know I know…I need to eat healthy for the baby. But, the baby wants mommy to have tons of chocolate and sugar right now…and what baby wants, baby gets! I decided to go outside to one of the tables since it was nice out and not as crowded. Lissa had told me to go ahead and that she just had to run to the bathroom real quick.

When she came out, coffee and sandwich in hand, we heard her phone beep. She set down her food and dug the phone out of her purse. "Huh, I didn't even hear my phone ring earlier. Did you, Rose?" My mouth was too full to respond, so I just shook my head. She decided to listen to the voice mail on speaker phone since it was from Christian.

"Hey, Liss…it's me." Well, duh. "Aunt Tasha called Dimitri and wanted us all to get together this Friday. She said something about dinner and going to the club for a bit. Just wanted to know what you guys thought before we told her anything. Get back to either Dimitri or I. Love ya!" I could feel the anxiety roll through my body. Tasha. The evil fucking bitch that tried countless times to lead Dimitri away from me so that they could start a family together. I didn't realize I was shaking until Lissa spoke up.

"Rose, are you alright? We don't have to go. I promise you that if you don't want to go, I won't either. We can have a girls night or something." I knew that Christian wanted to see his aunt and that her and Dimitri had been friends for years. So, I went against my better judgment, once again, to make others happy. "It's ok Liss. It might do me some good to go out and have a little fun. I don't have to drink…I can drink water or something. No biggie." _"Are you sure?"_ She gave me a questioning look. I just nodded, afraid that saying anything else would give away the fact that I was in no way shape or form really wanting to do this.

She called Christian back and told him to go ahead and let her know that we were up for it. While she talked, I sat there in a daze, not really quite registering what she was saying. Throughout the conversation, she would look at me, asking if I was alright. I would just nod and continue staring at nothing and thinking about nothing…almost feeling numb.

After hitting a few more stores, I just wanted to go home. By that time, Lissa was beat as well and she had said something about making dinner tonight for all of us. Letting her know we would be over, I slipped into my apartment. Once inside, I dropped my bags and ran for the bedroom…shedding my clothes along the way. I slid under the covers on the bed and cried until sleep took over.

**DPOV**

Shopping with Christian was a lot easier than going with the girls. He had picked out a beautiful ring…one that I knew Lissa would love. Since he had the store set aside the few that he liked most, it was an easy choice. We had stopped at a florist so that Christian could surprise Lissa with flowers for no reason, and I decided to do the same for Rose. We had stopped off at a bar to throw back a few beers before heading home, knowing that the girls would still be out for a while. I tried to call Rose to see if they were somewhere I could just meet up with her, but it went straight to voice mail. Not thinking much about it, I went home.

When I opened the door, I noticed the line of clothing heading down the hallway. Hmmm….Rose wants to have a little fun! I started taking off my clothes as I headed to our room…hoping to find her ready and waiting. When I got there, I noticed Rose was sleeping…her soft snores giving it away. I slid in next to her and brushed her hair away from her face. Her eyelids were red and her face had streaks down it as if she had been crying.

"Roza, love. I am home." I brushed my fingertips across her cheek and kissed her lips softly. Her eyes fluttered open, but just barely. "What time is it?" Her voice was scratchy…probably from crying. "Just after 4. What's wrong? Are you alright?" She shook her head. "Do you want to talk about it?" Again, she shook her head. She snuggled up closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her. I don't want to force her to talk, so maybe I'll just bring it up later if she doesn't first. Setting my alarm for 5:30, I turned off the light and snuggled her to me even more and let myself fall asleep with her.

My alarm went off, just as set. I opened my eyes to an empty, cold bed. Where had Rose gone? Before I go searching for her, I have to take a piss. Much to my relief, Rose was in the tub with her iPod blaring in her ears. She had her head leaned back and her eyes closed, bobbing her head with the music. Upon looking closer, her pouty lips were just slightly mouthing the words along with it. I managed to take that much needed piss without interrupting her.

I sat on the side of the tub and removed an earphone. It startled her so much, I had to reach out and grab the iPod before it plummeted into the water. "Fuck, honey! You scared the shit outta me!" She had put a hand on her chest, probably trying to keep her pounding heart inside her body. I took her hand and brought it to my lips. "I'm sorry Roza. You looked so beautiful that I couldn't help myself." She just blushed and tilted up her head, silently asking for a kiss. A kiss that I could definitely not deny her. "We have to be at Lissa's soon for dinner. If you would like, I could pick out something for you to wear to save on time." She nodded her head and replaced the earphone. "Love you." I smiled and turned back to her, as I was on my way to our room. "Love you too, Roza. So much do I love you."

After I was dressed, I went to the living room and retrieved the bags that Rose had probably thrown down earlier and brought them to our room. Searching through them, I found everything she would need. Just as I had finished cutting all the tags off, she came out of the bathroom with her hair and makeup already done. She smiled at what I had chosen for her and I helped her get dressed. "Are we ready?" She nodded, took my hand, and we went off down the hall.

* * *

**Please Review! Love you guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey there! Here is another chapter...enjoy it! Not sure if I will be able to update again for a little over a week or so...depends on whether or not we need to pawn the computer. We need a few things and don't have any money...gonna see how things work out, so pray that we get to keep this! If things work out, I promise a lemon for Christmas!  
**_

* * *

Just as I had finished cutting all the tags off, she came out of the bathroom with her hair and makeup already done. She smiled at what I had chosen for her and I helped her get dressed. "Are we ready?" She nodded, took my hand, and we went off down the hall._

**Chapter 18**

**RPOV**

I can't believe this is all happening. Just when I thought everything was going to be alright, Tasha has to go and ruin it all! All she is going to want to do is tear Dimitri away from me. I have to come up with a plan to test him. My stomach chose that time to protest its lack of food, bringing me back to where we were headed.

Dimitri and I paused outside of Lissa's door. He cupped my face in his hands and softly kissed me. "Are you sure you are alright, Roza? If you want, we can just stay home and either I can cook something or we can get takeout." I shook my head. "Lissa has nothing to do with any of it. I know how excited for this she was for some reason, so we should get in there. I will talk to you later about it all. I promise you. I love you." He kissed me again. "I love you too, Roza." He knocked on the door and we were ushered in.

Dinner went smoothly. Nobody bothered mentioning Tasha, for which I was grateful. We had decided to move into the living room where we could all sit around and bullshit. Lissa seemed to be acting odd and when I tried the bond to see what was going on, that bitch threw her walls up. What the fuck is she keeping from me? We were talking about the courses she was considering taking at Lehigh when Christian came out of the kitchen with a cake.

"Ok, so…..we know that you guys have been under a lot of stress lately and we wanted to." Just then, Lissa was cut off by the doorbell. "Hold that thought. I'll be right back." I looked at Dimitri and he shrugged his shoulders. "Little Dhampir, I'm here! The party can commence!" Adrian! I jumped off the couch and ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck, nearly knocking him over in the process. "Oh my God, I've missed you!" He shook his head. "Well now I am here. I guess I can't call you "Little Dhampir" anymore, can I? I guess I'll call you Mrs. Dhampir…leaving your old nickname to your baby." We all made our way back to the living room, where Dimitri was glaring at Adrian.

I sat down on Dimitri's lap, making room for someone else to sit there. "Ok, as I was saying. We all decided that you and Dimitri needed a little pick-me-up. But since someone….." She turned her head and pointedly looked at Adrian. "Had other ideas, I don't have anything to physically give you." She then motioned for Adrian to continue.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Dhampir, I have arranged a private jet to take you from here to Russia to visit your family. We all, and by all I mean Eddie, Mia, Christian, Lissa, Mikhail, Abe, Janine, Alberta, and myself, have chipped in to pay for the jet and give Olena a substantial amount of money for anything anybody needs while you are there." I could feel the tears pouring out of my eyes. I looked at Dimitri, who mirrored me, and threw my arms around his neck. I just cried into the crook of his neck…out of sheer happiness of course.

"Thank you guys so much. You can't begin to imagine how happy this makes me…us. How could we ever repay you guys for something like this?" Christian surprised me by replying. "No need. We just want you to be happy. Seeing as how you leave Saturday evening, I am sure that you will want to get the hell out of here. Now, I have one more surprise for the evening." I looked up at him. He looked nervous as hell. Oh, no he isn't!

Christian set down the cake that he was still holding and took Lissa's hands in his. Taking a deep breath, he got down on one knee. "You should see the ring; she is going to love it!" Dimitri's whisper in my ear sent shivers through my body. "Vasilisa Dragomir. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that you were the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" With that, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring. From where I was sitting, I couldn't quite see it. I'm sure she will show me anyways. Lissa bit her bottom lip, trying to keep her emotions in check. Then the floodgates released. "Fuck yea!" He jumped up and slid the ring on her finger.

After everything calmed down and we all saw the ring, Dimitri and I decided to head home. It was getting a little late and I was tired. Damn pregnancy…if I'm not getting sick, all I want to do is sleep. With so much happening the past week and with Tasha coming, I am looking forward to the vacation with Dimitri. I miss his family so much and I know he is dying to see them too.

**DPOV**

Once we got inside our own place, I wanted nothing more than to make love to Rose. Her hot little ass sitting on my dick all night was hard enough to deal with. Then she would move and shit! To be honest, she is the only thing I missed when I was Strigoi. At the time, I couldn't figure out why and now I know. She completed me in a way that nobody and nothing else could. Watching Christian propose to Lissa tonight reminded me of that and it brought back the memory of when Rose tried to stake me on the bridge.

_"We need to be together." _

_"Why?" _

_"Because I want you." _

_She gave me a sad smile. "Wrong answer." She let go of the railing and I ran to her as fast as I could. I couldn't let her go. I grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back over onto the bridge._

_"Let go of me!"_

_I had her almost over the railing. She looked deep into my eyes._

_"I will always love you." With that, she plunged the stake into my chest, missing my heart, but stunning my body nonetheless. I tried to smile at those words that escaped her lips as I realized why I needed her._

_"That's what I was supposed to say." I lost my balance and fell into the water._

"Dimitri, hello?" I snapped myself back to the here and now. "Huh?" What was she saying? "I asked if you could help me get this dress off. Are you alright?" I shook the last of my daze off and got up to help her. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something." I lifted up her hair and she held it in place over her shoulder. I was such an idiot during that time. Being a Strigoi, I couldn't comprehend the concept of love. Now, here I am…more in love with this woman than I ever though imaginable. I slowly undid the zipper, kissing my way from her neck down to her shoulder blades. "Mmmm….Dimitri." Let the fun begin!

* * *

**Okay guys! PLEASE review! The more love shown, the faster the updates (if all works out that is, which I think it will)! Show me some love and I will show you the lemon! Luv ya guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas! I was hoping to have this done sooner in the day, but better late than never! Thanks for 105 reviews and over 15,000 hits on this story! I don't know if it is any good in comparison to other stories, but I am stoked! So, without further or due: Merry Christmas to you!  
**_

* * *

I shook the last of my daze off and got up to help her. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something." I lifted up her hair and she held it in place over her shoulder. I was such an idiot during that time. Being a Strigoi, I couldn't comprehend the concept of love. Now, here I am…more in love with this woman than I ever though imaginable. I slowly undid the zipper, kissing my way from her neck down to her shoulder blades. "Mmmm….Dimitri." Let the fun begin!_

**Chapter 19**

**DPOV**

I continued with the zipper, all the while kissing the right side of her neck. The moans escaping Rose turned me on even more. She turned around to face me and let the dress fall to the floor. Judging by the look in her gorgeous eyes, I knew she wanted this long and slow. To be honest, so did I. Stroking her cheek, I leaned in to kiss her. This time is soft and loving, unlike the hungry needy ones last night. Not breaking the kiss, I pulled her hair back and slid my hands down to her bra. I undid the clasp and pulled the straps slowly down her arms and it dropped to the floor. I pulled off my shirt and pulled her closer to me, wanting to feel the warmth of her body against me.

My hands then slid down to her ass as I traced her bottom lip with my tongue. She opened her mouth slightly and I slid my way in, wanting to taste her. She tasted like the sparkling cider she had been drinking earlier this evening. Wanting to taste more of her than her mouth, I traced the waistband of her underwear to the front, earning yet another moan from my beauty. I broke the kiss to help her out of them, kissing my way down…pausing to give an extra kiss on her bump for our baby.

Skipping over the one place she wanted me to kiss the most, I continued down to her thigh. I gently bit the inside of it while she slid her foot out of her underwear that were now lying on the floor. Switching to the other leg, I worked my way back up to my destination. I hitched her left leg over my shoulder and grabbed her ass to bring her closer to me. As I started to lick her dripping pussy, I heard her whimper and she grabbed my hair. I plunged my tongue deep inside her and she let out a moan. "Damn, Roza. You taste so fucking good."

At those words, I felt her legs go weak. I got off the ground and carried her to the bed. Remembering that Lissa could hear us a few doors down, I decided to turn on the stereo in the living room. "Now, where was I?" I cocked an eyebrow at here and posed in the doorway. She bit her lip and motioned with her finger to come to her.

"Mmmm…Mr. Belikov. I love you so much. Let's skip foreplay and just make love to me already." She had that look in here eyes where if I didn't act immediately to get inside her, she was going to take control. Which reminds me…..she has a punishment coming from her little discussion with Lissa earlier.

"Well, if you remember correctly, you did something earlier that requires a little…punishment. Lay back and put your hands above your head." I got off the bed and went over to the dresser to retrieve the handcuffs I stashed in there. When I turned around, I heard her take a deep breath. "Is everything ok?" She nodded her response and I walked over to her.

**RPOV**

When Dimitri turned around with the handcuffs in hand, I got really excited. Who knew he had it in him to be kinky? I guess being turned back into a dhampir really had changed him. He has become more emotionally sensitive and is releasing his inner freak. Momma like!

He stalked over to the bed and fastened my wrists to the headboard. I think I am going to like my punishment! Once I was comfortable, Dimitri snaked his way up between my thighs from the end of the bed. He placed soft kisses on the insides of my thighs as he continued to move his way up. "You are so beautiful, Roza, and all mine!" Though I am an independent woman (for the most part), hearing the possessive side of him turned me on even more!

He positioned the head of his cock at my entrance. Slowly, he started pressing into me. He allowed himself to go all the way in, but quickly withdrew. What the fuck? He then started teasing my clit with the head. "Please Dimitri, I need to feel you inside me. Make love to me!" He smiled and shook his head, still teasing with his other head. He quickly entered me again. "Oh, God! You are so fucking huge!"

Once again, he pulled out after only a few strokes. "Well, Roza, if I remember correctly, you have something to be punished for from earlier today." Oh shit, that's right…my conversation with Lissa that he 'fell into'. "I think that you should be teased all night long…just to make sure you get it. While I am in no way embarrassed about the size of my cock, judging by Lissa's response, I think Christian would be." He gave me a wink and slid into me once again.

Damn, I wish he would stop with the teasing and shove into me already! I am pregnant, horny, and am starting to get irritated with all this. I throw my head back in frustration and let out a growl. "Ok, I get it already! Fuck me hard already! I won't gloat about your cock anymore! I want to feel you inside me and for more than just a second! Please!" He leaned over my body and uncuffed my hands.

"I want you on top, riding me." He rolled over and I straddled his body. Tucking my hair behind my ear, he grasped the back of my neck and brought me down to him for a kiss. I slowly lowered myself onto him and we both moaned in pleasure. "You're so fucking tight. I love the way I feel inside you." Damn, I love when he talks dirty to me!

To get better friction, I decided to lean back a bit. From experience, I know that he will go in deeper this way as well as hit the right spot. "I'm so close Roza. I need you to cum with me." As if his words weren't enough to do me in, he reached down and started rubbing my clit. I was getting close before, but this sent me over the edge. I swear, our sex is so good, even the neighbors need a cigarette!

I collapsed next to Dimitri and snuggled into his chest. "How in the world is it possible that even though we literally just got done, I want more?" He smiled and shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know, but you better give me a minute if you want round 2." I decided we needed something to drink.

I hopped out of bed and walked out to the kitchen to grab a few bottles of water out of the fridge. When I returned, Dimitri was in the bathroom. I decided to try my mad ninja skills on him. As stealthy as I could possible be, I snuck up to the bathroom door, unnoticed. Phase one complete. Ever so gently, I placed my hand on the doorknob. "Roza, I know you are out there. I'll be out in a second." Shit!

"So much for being a stealthy ninja." Damn, why can't I ever catch a break with him? I even remembered to omit the battle cry this time! "Was I at least close to getting you this time?"

"Sorry, love. You need to work on the stealth….and you are too damn sexy to be a ninja. I would hate for you to be that covered up. The more skin the better." He gave me a crooked smile and a wink, which turned me on. I grabbed him by the back of his neck and crushed my lips to his. He simply responded with a growl. I decided that I wanted to have a little fun, so I snaked out of his arms and made a run for it. "You are so gonna get it!" Famous last words…or so I hoped.

I made it down the hallway and into the living room when Dimitri caught me. Gently, he tackled me to the floor right in front of the fire place. "You haven't been training; it was too easy to catch you." I snuggled into him, admitting defeat.

"Kinda hard to feel like training when your world is crumbling around you and you don't have the energy to get out of bed most days, let alone run laps." As soon as the words left my mouth, I cringed. That was a very low blow and I really didn't mean to say it…it just kinda slipped out. Fuck! "I am so sorry I said that. It really is all my fault. I should have been stronger than I was. You had nothing to do with it, I swear. I love you and our baby and I want nothing more than to live happily for the rest of our lives…."

"Roza….."

"No, Dimitri. I am serious. You were just doing what you thought was right at the time and I was weak to let myself fall so hard. I should have been able to walk away with my head held high and move on with my life. Though, I am glad I didn't…

"Roza…"

"Listen. Everything happens for a reason, right? Well, we wouldn't be where we are now without the things that have happened in the past. I love you and I want to be with you forever, raising our family and making love to you." He then crushed his lips to mine while he pinned me to the floor. "I want you _now_." It came out as a growl and it must have turned him on.

He flipped me over so that I was on all fours. Climbing behind me, he smacked my ass and told me to hold on tight. With that he trusted himself into me and I screamed out his name in intense pleasure. He continued to fuck me from behind as I found myself getting closer and closer to cumming with every thrust. He then pulled me up and sat back on his heels so that I was sitting on his lap and he was kissing my neck. I felt his hands caress my breasts and one hand dropped down to rub my clit. "I'm so close, come for me, baby." What is with my body listening to his demands? On cue, my walls tightened around his cock and started milking him dry. After we both came down from our climaxed high, we were left merely a puddle of sex on the living room floor. I wonder if Lissa and Christian heard us this time. He He.

* * *

**Please review! I love you guys! Again, Merry Christmas!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Hope you all had a great Christmas and will have an awesome New Year! I want to thank everyone who reviewed...I love hearing what you guys think! Just a few reminders: a) The poll is still up on my profile, so vote! b) I don't own Vampire Academy  
**_

* * *

What is with my body listening to his demands? On cue, my walls tightened around his cock and started milking him dry. After we both came down from our climaxed high, we were left merely a puddle of sex on the living room floor. I wonder if Lissa and Christian heard us this time? He He._

**Chapter 20**

**RPOV**

~~~ Friday Morning ~~~

Ugh. Morning. Morning sickness…again, or still. It all depends on how you look at it. Yesterday, it came back in full revenge mode. I woke up, went to kiss Dimitri, and ended up hauling ass to the bathroom…just making it in time. I didn't feel like going anywhere or doing anything, so I holed up on the couch in sweats and a tank top watching movies with Dimitri, Lissa, and Christian. I couldn't seem to keep anything down all day. I think part of it had to do with tonight. Sometime today, Tasha was due in. Why did Sparky have to be cursed with such skanky relatives?

When Dimitri and Christian left yesterday for a little while, I let Lissa in on my plan to test Dimitri's faithfulness to me….just for my own piece of mind. I had her charm a ring to alter my appearance to look like Tasha, scar and all. Knowing that Dimitri had a meeting this afternoon, I saw that as the perfect opportunity. About 20 minutes after he left, I headed to the closet. I slid on the ring, changed into some sexy lingerie, and laid on the couch to wait for him. It shouldn't be too much longer now. Meetings like this don't usually last that long. I just hope to God that I am worried for nothing.

A few minutes later, I heard the key in the door and I took a deep breath. "Roza, I'm home and I brought you something!" He shut the door and turned around, freezing in place. "Oh, Tasha. How did you get in here and where is Rose?"

"Why would Rose be here, Dimka? Don't tell me you haven't gotten over that little whore. What could she ever do for you that I can't? I can have your baby, she can't. I could be faithful to you, she couldn't." I got off the couch and strode over to him while talking. Wanting to really push things, I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered this last thing in his ear. "I could make you scream my name so loud, you would forget your own. Don't you want me? Don't you want this?" I wrapped my leg around his waist, ground myself into him, and grabbed his hand, placing it on my breast.

With his Guardian mask firmly in place, he started peeling me off of him. "No, Tasha. I do not want you…at all. I love Rose and we are going to be getting married. As for children, we don't know how or why, but she is pregnant with my baby. All I want is all I have and you are nothing more than just a friend. When are you going to get that through your fucking head, Tasha? I. Love. Rose. Not. You. Please leave. Now." With that, he pushed past me and went on down the hall.

He does love me! I walked down the hall and opened our bedroom door. I have to let him know all of this before Tasha does get here. She won't have any idea what the hell happened, and it is better that I get this out in the open now before it gets too messy later. Dimitri was standing at our bed, running his fingers through his hair. "I thought I asked you to leave, Tasha."

**DPOV**

"Dimitri, look at me." As much as I didn't want to, something was nagging at me in the back of my head to just do it. Reluctantly, I turned to look at Tasha. "I want you to sit down and listen to everything I have to say and I don't want you to get mad at me. I had to do this for my own security and piece of mind." Wanting to know where the fuck she was getting at with all this, I sat down on the bed and waited for her explanation.

"Okay. I love you so much and I am sorry I did this, but I had to know if there was anything to worry about." A tear slid down her face and I was thoroughly curious as to what was going on. With that, she slid off a ring on her finger and threw it at me. I looked over the ring in my hand. Looking up, I saw something I didn't expect. My Roza was standing in front of me, tears streaming down her face. "Please don't be mad at me Dimitri. I just know that Tasha always throws herself at you and…..n…now that I'm p...pregnant, I just wanted to m...make sure you still loved me. I'm s…sorry."

I got up from the bed and wrapped my arms around her. I knew that she still had a lot of insecurities, but I really didn't think she would stoop to this. I hope that whatever she was looking for, she got an answer to. "I love you Roza. Don't ever question that again. I'm not mad at you. Sure, I am kinda a little hurt that you would feel the need to trick me like this, but I am not mad. I need you to believe you are all I want and need." She nodded as her tears soaked my shirt.

"I love you Dimitri. I'm so sorry I am so pathetic." She started crying harder. I picked her up and set her on our bed.

"Listen to me. Everything is ok. _We_ are great! Let's get ready and head over to Lissa and Christian's. I got you something….." She looked up at me with a sad smile. I handed her the small box. With shaking hands, she opened it, revealing the necklace inside. It was a gold chain with a small baby bootie charm on it. She looked up at me and smiled brightly. "Thank you so much!" She jumped off the bed and threw her arms around me, kissing me with love and passion. She held her hair up and I placed the necklace on her sexy neck, kissing it softly to let her know it was in place.

After we got dressed, we headed over to Lissa and Christian's to hang out until it was time to leave for dinner. I asked Rose several times if she still wanted to go out, and each time she told me everything was going to be ok and that she wanted to get out and have fun. She got sick a few more times, so I made her some tea to settle her stomach and nerves.

When it was time to go, I helped Rose with her jacket. Placing her face in my hands, I decided to ask her again if she was sure. "Rose, we can just stay home if you want. I know you don't like Tasha and I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Are you sure you want to go out?" She looked at me with her deep brown eyes and nodded her head.

"Dimitri, I need to get out of the house. I can just ignore her. You have already shown to me that you are not interested in her in the slightest bit. And, if things get to be too much, we can always come back home or go to a movie by ourselves or something." I gave her a kiss and we headed out.

* * *

**There ya go...Chapter 20! Please review and vote! Next chapter will be on New Year's Eve (before the festivities begin!) Love you guys~!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi there! Thanks for the awesome reviews! I also wanted to thank those of you who were awesome and added me to their favorites lists! I love you guys!  
**

* * *

"_Dimitri, I need to get out of the house. I can just ignore her. You have already shown to me that you are not interested in her in the slightest bit. And, if things get to be too much, we can always come back home or go to a movie by ourselves or something." I gave her a kiss and we headed out._

**Chapter 21**

**RPOV**

On the way to the restaurant, the hot topic of discussion was how much we were wanting Tasha to know about Dimitri and I. We decided to not say a thing and just let her figure it out. Hopefully, she'll figure it all out and get the hint that Dimitri isn't going anywhere….now if I could whole-heartedly believe that, I'd be set. I know he is trying to make it up to me though, and he is trying really hard.

My hands slid down and caressed by baby bump. I hope Dimitri doesn't leave again. How would I be able to handle keeping myself sane and raise this precious little one on my own? The thought alone of doing this by myself caused a tear to fall down my cheek. Before I had a change to wipe it away without Dimitri seeing it, I felt him lean over and kiss it away.

"What's wrong, Roza?" I shook my head and looked out the window. He reached over and guided me to look at him. "Roza, everything is going to be fine. If you don't want to do this, we can go home. I'll order a pizza and we can watch a movie or something." Once again, I shook my head. I really want to go out. I just wish that Tasha wasn't going to be there. She is going to look beautiful and here I am….a fat pregnant cow. How am I supposed to compete with that?

"I'm fine. Really, I am. I need to be out, not holed up in our apartment." I leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulder. I knew he wasn't buying it, but he didn't want to push me into talking about anything. I just want to see how tonight goes and then if I feel the need to, I'll talk to him later.

We arrived at the restaurant and Tasha wasn't there. It was perfect, that way she wouldn't notice my body, hence one less awkward moment…right away anyways. We all got settled in and ordered drinks. As much as I could really use something stronger, I ordered water. I can't risk losing this baby because I chose to drink.

As the waiter was bringing out our drinks, a shrill voice cut through me like a knife. "Oh my God! Dimka!" I was then pushed aside as Tasha threw herself on Dimitri's lap. She threw her hands around his neck and started kissing his cheek. "I missed you so much! Lissa! Thank you so much for saving my Dimka!" _Her_ Dimka? Bitch better move before I kill her!

Then she turned and looked at me. "What are you doing here? I thought you were locked up." I exhaled and shook my head. Ok, maybe tonight wasn't such a good idea. I can feel my blood pressure rising and I know that isn't good for the baby. "Oh wait, Ambrose saved you. I knew that dhampir was no good, but Tatiana wouldn't hear it."

"Tasha, my Roza could never stoop that low as to kill the Queen." Saved by my Russian God! She gave him an odd look and then looked back at me. "Your Roza? She is nothing but a whore! I am surprised she isn't knocked up by now!" And that is when the shit hit the fan!

**DPOV**

I threw Tasha off of me. How dare she call my Roza a whore! It took everything in me to keep from throwing her across the room. I stood up and faced her. "Tell me, Tasha. How many guys had you slept with by the time you were 18? Huh? Rose has had one…..me. And she _is_ pregnant….with _my_ baby!" My fists were balled and my teeth were clenched and I was trying to keep in control. I turned to our friends. "I am sorry everyone, but I don't think that I can do this. I need to go." I turned to look at Rose. She looked so upset as she tried to keep herself in check. Tears were pouring down her face.

"Tasha. I thought I would be able to put your conniving ways aside to enjoy an evening out with friends, but with the way you degraded my _wife_, I don't EVER want you to contact me again. I will never be your guardian! As far as I am concerned, I could care less if you were to fall off the face of the Earth. Don't you ever….EVER speak about Rose like that again. Do you understand me?" I needed to get out of here.

Holding out my hand for Rose to take, I helped her up from her chair. I pressed my forehead against hers and wrapped one arm around her waist and caressed her baby bump with my other hand. "I'm so sorry Roza. I need to get away from here. You can stay if you'd like." She shook her head. "I'm sorry Dimitri. I don't want to be here either. Let's go home or go somewhere else." Why did she apologize? That stupid bitch was the one who ruined our evening, not her.

With one last bid farewell to our friends, we left the restaurant. I called a cab to take us home. I knew that Rose wasn't in the mood to be out anymore tonight and I just wanted to get her home and show her how much I love her. I can't believe that Tasha would act like that! We had been close friends for most of our lives, and she destroyed our friendship.

When we arrived at our place, I immediately went to the bathroom and started the bath water for Rose. I told her she should relax and that I would take care of something for dinner and get some movies. Per her request, I was also to pick up some chocolate donuts and some ice cream. With a gentle kiss laced with love, I left her in the tub to retrieve everything for our quiet evening at home.

When I returned, I found Rose lying on the couch with her hands on her baby bump. She looked so peaceful, but I knew that she hadn't eaten in a while, so I had to wake her up. I set everything down on the coffee table and took off my shoes. As I snuggled next to her, I interlaced our fingers on our baby and started to kiss her soft lips. After a few seconds, I felt her lips responding to mine and she let out a contented sigh.

"Mmmm. You taste like fries." I laughed at her comment, for I was caught. "Sorry, I got hungry on the way home. Don't worry, there are still plenty for you." I got up and popped a movie in and threw the ice cream in the freezer. After I finished eating, I propped her feet onto my lap and proceeded to massage them for her. It was the little things like this that she loved the most. After the evening we had, it felt nice to be able to relax her, which in turned made me happy. This is what I love the most. I have Rose, our baby, and our own place. Soon, she would be my wife and we would have our baby to hold and love even more. I love my life and I can't wait to head to Russia to see my family and share our news with them.

* * *

**Ok, so the time is drawing near to reveal the sex of the baby! Please get on my profile and vote if you haven't done so yet! Also, show some love back in the form of a review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys~! This chapter almost didn't happen in time~! First, I was stuck on TPOV, then my keyboard bit the dust~! I was kinda panicking, but here it is! **

**(I still don't own VA)  
**_

* * *

It was the little things like this that she loved the most. After the evening we had, it felt nice to be able to relax her, which in turned made me happy. This is what I love the most. I have Rose, our baby, and our own place. Soon, she would be my wife and we would have our baby to hold and love even more. I love my life and I can't wait to head to Russia to see my family and share our news with them._

**Chapter 22 TPOV**

Damn. Dimka was looking hot tonight. He was dressed just right, had his hair tied back, and was glowing with happiness. I had walked right over to him, pushing that stupid Hathaway slut aside, and plopped myself down in his lap. I was trying to convince him, once again, to leave with me and be my guardian and such, when he actually defended Rose!

I couldn't believe it when he defended her and said that she was pregnant with his baby! And then, he called her his wife! What the fuck has gone on around here? I knew that she was head over heals for him, but I thought by now, she would have moved one. I have heard all the rumors about her, and like everyone else, I figured they were true. I also had hoped that he would have moved on from the little crush he had on her.

I noticed when we were all at the ski lodge and Rose went missing, that there was something between them that reached beyond the student/mentor situation. I figured that it was just a phase for the both of them. After all, they spent a lot of time around eachother with the added training and all. I was completely gobsmacked by all this information.

After Dimitri and Rose left the restaurant, everything became awkward and fast. Lissa wouldn't look at me, Adrian got up and headed to the bar, and Christian looked livid. This is definitely not how I wanted the night to go, but it was very apparent that it was over. I couldn't even look at them as I myself left.

My original plans for the evening were to hang out with my nephew and his friends and to try, once again, in person to get Dimitri to come back home with me and be my guardian. We have been friends for years, and I wanted to be with him again. We had dated a long time ago when we were both at the academy in Russia, but decided to just be good friends. Sure, a few times after that we had sex, but we stayed friends. I missed him…being in his strong arms and his after shave was intoxicating. Every time I smelled it, it reminded me of all the times we were together.

I wanted to be with him forever. We would make some adorable babies. But now, he was going to be a father with Rose's baby! How the hell did that happen anyways? They are both dhampirs for shit's sake! She probably lied to him and it is really Adrian's. I've seen how they are around eachother. He absolutely adores her and looks at her like she is his whole world. If I were Dimitri, I would demand a DNA test once that child is born!

This isn't right. He is supposed to be with me, not her! I have to make him see reason and eliminate her. I just wish that my plan had worked. I may have used a little compulsion on Ambrose to kill Tatiana and make it look like Rose did it. While Rose and Adrian were passed out in bed together, I snuck into her room and stole her stake, being careful not to leave any prints of my own on it. I handed it over to Ambrose with explicit instructions for him not to get his prints on it either. There was no way that Tatiana wouldn't let him in her room, since they were fucking, and it should have gone perfectly.

If it weren't for Ambrose getting his hands on the security footage before I had a chance to destroy it, he would have never confessed to the murder and killed himself. It was a waste too. He was damn fine and I wouldn't mind trying to convince him to change his mind about being a guardian. How perfect life would have been….Dimitri and Ambrose around all the time to protect me and satisfy my needs.

But no. Everything is fucked up and now I have to do damage control. Fuck! With the way everything went tonight, there is no way that Dimitri will let Rose out of his sight long enough for me to take care of things. I'll think of something though….I always do…even if I am not the one technically getting my hands dirty. I know just the person to help me. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number.

**RPOV**

Tonight was a disaster. All was going well until SHE showed up. It took everything in me to remain in control and not loose it as soon as she sat in Dimitri's lap and started degrading me. What shocked the hell out of all of us, is the fact that he had actually stood up to her and told her everything! He told her about our baby and about us getting married….kind of. More like, he told her I was his wife.

I decided to lay on the couch and wait for Dimitri to come back with our food, not really meaning to fall asleep. Before I knew it, my Russian god had returned. I was awakened by a passionate kiss. "Mmmm. You taste like fries." He laughed at me and responded honestly. "Sorry, I got hungry on the way home. Don't worry; there are still plenty for you." I knew there would be, I just wanted to mess with him.

After he finished eating, he pulled my feet into his lap and started rubbing them. It felt so good and I could feel the tension from earlier tonight start to leave my body. "Do you think she will try anything?" He was engrossed in the movie. "Hmm?" I grabbed the remote and paused the tv so that I could talk to him for a minute.

"What's on your mind?" Now I have his attention. "Do you think that Tasha will try anything? You know, to break us up or hurt me? I can't exactly fight back right now." He looked like he was thinking about my questions. "I'm not sure. Maybe we should call your dad and see what he thinks." Not a bad idea. That way, if Dimitri needed to go somewhere without me, someone would be around to help protect me and our baby. I reached for my phone, but it was too far away, so Dimitri got it for me.

"Kiz, what's wrong? Is my grandbaby alright? Are you alright? Did something happen to Dimitri?" Though it was kinda odd for him to be so concerned, I decided that with Dimitri and I in our current situations, maybe I shouldn't be so shocked.

"We are fine…well, mostly. Tasha Ozera is out of her fucking mind, and Dimitri and I are a little concerned about our baby's safety as well as mine."

"I see. When do you leave for Russia?" Oh yea, how could I forget that?

"Tomorrow night. We are taking a private jet there." I wish we could leave sooner.

"By the time you get there I will have someone waiting for you at the airport. Until the baby is born, he will stay with you both, unless there is reason for him to stick around longer. I will not let any harm come to any of you. Maybe I will send more than one person. Let me make a few calls and I will let you know tomorrow afternoon how many to expect. I also want to talk this over with your mother as well."

"Thank you dad. I love you." It was still strange to call Abe Mazur my dad. The whole time I was in Russia, I just thought he was some creepy stalker who kept threatening me. Now, I don't know what I would do without him sometimes.

"Love you too Kiz. Talk to you tomorrow afternoon." I closed my phone and filled Dimitri in on what was going on. I hoped that he wouldn't be upset that there were going to be guardians hanging around us all the time. I know that he would be more than able to protect me, but I wanted our vacation to be jus that….a vacation. He seemed fine with it all and we headed up to bed for the night. I was exhausted, so no sex tonight. I made Dimitri a promise that we would make love in the morning as I cuddled up next to him for the night.

* * *

**Ok guys, the time is getting closer to reveal the sex of the baby! Please take the time to not only review, but to stop by my profile page and vote on what you would rather her have! Love you guys!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! I would like to thank those of you who have stuck through this with me. I didn't expect this story to be that good~! Anyways, here ya go!  
**_

* * *

I know that he would be more than able to protect me, but I wanted our vacation to be jus that….a vacation. He seemed fine with it all and we headed up to bed for the night. I was exhausted, so no sex tonight. I made Dimitri a promise that we would make love in the morning as I cuddled up next to him for the night._

**Chapter 23**

**RPOV**

I woke up my favorite way this morning…to the smell of food. Ok, so it is only one of my favorites. I felt the bed shift next to me. "Morning Roza. I know you're awake. Open up those beautiful eyes for me." Keeping my eyes closed, I smiled. "Only if you have come to feed our baby." He laughed and leaned over to kiss me. "Why don't you open your eyes and find out." Because my stomach decided to growl at that exact moment, I felt I had no other choice but to get up.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that Dimitri had a tray on the bed. There were waffles, eggs, bacon, and a chocolate donut. Not thinking twice, I grabbed the donut and moaned. "Keep that up and I will have to put feeding you on hold for a little while." Damn him for making me choose between chocolate and him. I decided to let the food win out for now…for now. I scarffed down everything in front of me with help from Dimitri. After that, we made love to burn off the calories. Of course there wasn't much time to keep going….we had a busy day ahead of us.

As part of his conditions for letting me go to Russia without him, I was to go to the clinic and have a check up to make sure everything was still alright. He had been informed of the events which transpired last night with Tasha and was concerned about me being under so much stress. We still weren't sure if there were going to be any complications due to Dimitri and I both being dhampirs, so everyone is treating me like I am fragile. I can't complain though, I know that they are just looking out for me.

Dimitri jumped in the shower while I looked for something to wear. As soon as he was out, I got in. God, the water felt good on my back. My muscles have been becoming stiff since I haven't been working out. I didn't want to say anything to Dimitri though. He has been doing more than enough to keep me happy, healthy, and safe as it is without needing me complaining over some sore muscles. When I got out, I was surprised to see that all my stuff was already packed for our trip.

I headed to the living room, where Dimitri was sitting in a chair by the window reading one of his western books. I walked over to him and took the book out of his hands, laying it on the coffee table. "Thank you." He cocked his eyebrow, wondering what I was thanking him for. I straddled his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. "For packing for me. It saved a lot of time and possibly saved you a headache." I gave him a quick kiss and got off of him. He looked at his phone, realizing what time it was and knowing we needed to get going.

I was really nervous as we sat in the waiting room. "Roza, what's wrong?" He placed his hand on my leg that I didn't realize I was bouncing up and down. "I have a feeling something isn't right. I don't know. I don't think it is the baby….just….something feels off." He wrapped his arm around me and placed a kiss on my temple. "I am sure everything will be fine." I am glad one of us feels that way.

**DPOV**

What is concerning me the most right now, isn't Roza or the baby. Well, it is, but there is a bigger underlying factor….Tasha. She won't give up until she has me. I have learned over years of knowing her that she is unhinged, not all there, crazy. She will stop at nothing to get what she wants.

Finally, Rose's name was called and we headed back to make sure we were all clear to take off this evening. All of her vitals looked good, she was gaining weight (finally), and the baby's heartbeat was strong. Because there were no other patients at the moment, we also had the opportunity to have an ultrasound done.

After the doctor measured the baby and declared that the growth was right on target, she asked the question we have been waiting to hear. "How would you like to know the sex?" Rose and I looked at eachother and both nodded at the same time. The doctor moved the wand around a little bit and then stopped. "Congratulations, it's a girl!" Holy shit. A girl! I looked at Rose and squeezed her hand. She had a tear running down her cheek and I knew I did too. "Roza, I love you."

**RPOV**

We were heading back to our apartment in a comfortable silence. We are having a girl! I just hope that she has Dimitri's self control and my looks….wait. That wouldn't be a good thing. Dimitri will have to beat the guys off her if she looks like me. It was hard enough being me. Lissa is going to go nuts. I know she wanted it to be a girl.

Once inside our apartment, I plopped down on the couch, exhausted already from being up and about. I pulled out my phone and texted Lissa, giving her the good news, and then proceeded to let everyone else know as well…making sure to avoid Dimitri's family. We want to tell them in person. I can't wait to see everyone again. I miss Olena's cooking and I hope that by now, Viktoria will have forgiven me for fucking with her chi and getting her outta that place before she ended up pregnant as well.

Then there's Yeva. That woman still scares the shit outta me. Then again, people like her do…like Ambrose's aunt. They know the future in glimpses, but only give you cryptic messages about them without telling you the whole story. I guess it really isn't them that scares me…..it's what they know that keeps me up at night – so to speak.

I decided to close my eyes for a bit before our trip. Dimitri was getting everything together that we would need that hasn't been packed yet and refuses to let me help. Overprotective fool. I'm fuckin Rose Hathaway! I can handle something as minute as packing if I can kill Strigoi! Grrrrr. Yes, I just growled.

Seemingly, as soon as I let my eyes flutter shut, I was sitting on a beach. I knew instantly who was there. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" Adrian appeared from behind a palm tree with two drinks in hand. I shook my head and smiled.

"Don't worry, there isn't any alcohol in them…just juice." I patted the sand next to me for him to sit down. "So, to what do I owe this visit?" He laughed and handed me my drink. "Just wanted to see how you were doing, that's all."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. I apologize that this wasn't all that exciting...I just want to get them to Russia already! lol**

**If you are a Twilight fan, check out my new story..."Tales From The Other Side"! First chapter got posted today!  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! So sorry I am a day or so late. A lot has been going on lately and I didn't have time to work on this chapter. It is done now, though kinda boring. I promise the next one will be more exciting! Maybe even a lemon!  
**

* * *

"_Don't worry; there isn't any alcohol in them…just juice." I patted the sand next to me for him to sit down. "So, to what do I owe this visit?" He laughed and handed me my drink. "Just wanted to see how you were doing, that's all."_

**Chapter 24**

**RPOV**

I took a deep breath, allowing myself to choose my words so that they would come out truthfully. "I'll be alright. A lot has happened in such a short amount of time and it is going to take some time to get used to it all." Of course that was an understatement and he knew it. He just nodded his head in understanding.

"I know. Just checking. You know, that little girl is going to be adorable. I can't wait to be an uncle." He had a smirk on his face that made me laugh. "I think I'm going to have to let you go already. Someone is trying to wake you up, and I think you are going to enjoy it. Have fun is Russia and we'll see you soon."

With that, the dream dissolved and I realized that Dimitri was trying to wake me up. He was kissing our baby through my tummy. "You need to wake mommy up. It is time to leave and get on the plane. I can't wait for everyone to know about you. So, just give mommy a little kick or something." I ran my fingers through his hair, which he left down. He knew I was already awake…he had to. "When are we leaving?" Maybe I had time for a quick shower. "In about 15 minutes." Shit…nope.

**DPOV**

After Rose had a chance to grab a few snacks, we headed off to the airstrip. Everyone was there to see us off…even Tasha. Since everyone knew about what happened last night, they all kept quiet about where we were going. She stood off to the side as we said our goodbyes to everyone, not saying a word. I started loading our luggage into the small plane and heard hushed arguing. When I turned around, Christian and Tasha were having a heated discussion.

I needed to quickly talk to Christian before we left, which was any minute now. "Hey, Christian, can I talk to you for a second?" He nodded and jogged over to me. I kissed Rose and told her to go ahead and get comfortable on the plane. She nodded and was off. I didn't need her stressing over anything right now.

"Hey, I have a few things I want to say. First, and I feel ridiculous even feeling the need to say this, take care of Lissa while we are gone. Secondly…," I looked over at Tasha who had a strange glint in her eye, "if anything happens, call me immediately. I know your aunt very well, and she is about over the edge in the sanity department." He tried to cut me off, but I had more to say. "I mean it. I'm talking borderline institutional. If you even hear of her making up some crazy plan, call me. I need to keep Roza and our baby safe. And last of all, thank you. Thank you for everything. You are a great friend, and have been nothing but helpful with the whole Roza issues. I wish you and Lissa nothing but happiness."

He looked up at me and smiled. "Coming from you, that means a lot. Rose is like a sister to me and I knew that she needed you to be herself again…to be happy again. Try to help her with Lissa's darkness. I know that only you can, since she can't fight it out right now. Thank you, Dimitri….for everything." He gave me a one-armed hug and I turned to get on the plane.

"Christian," he turned around and looked at me, "I mean what I said. No matter what, any time or day." He nodded his head in understanding and walked over to Lissa. She had tears streaming down her face. I knew that it bothered her for Rose to leave, again, but she was happy for us to have this opportunity. Christian wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. Ok, so now I want my Roza more than anything.

I love how she makes me feel whole. She is the other half of me. I climbed the last few stairs and headed for my seat. Rose was staring out the window. I could see a tear escape and roll down her chin. This was hard for her too. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Roza, we will be back. You can call her any time and you always have the bond." She nodded her head and rested it against my shoulder. The plane started taking off and I instantly grew elated.

We are going to see my family. I wonder if they know I am back. I hope they accept Rose and love her like I do. Wait. She has met them already. "Rose, can you tell me again what it was like when you visited my family?" She started in on the stories as I glanced out the window. The plane was barely down the runway and I saw Tasha running after it, waving her hands in the air. Christian and Eddie were trying to catch her. Shit. And it all starts already. She needs to get over me. I will never be with her…..EVER!

I turned Rose towards me so that she wouldn't see. When her eyes met mine, they had pure terror in them. "Dimitri…." I pulled her closer to me and stroked her hair. "Don't worry my Roza, everything will be fine. I promise you that you and the baby will be fine." I would do anything to keep that promise. I felt the plane start to lift off the runway just as my phone started ringing.

"Hey, Dimitri…..it's Eddie. Tasha lost it and tried to go after you. She kept saying that you couldn't leave her and that she would find you. We have her at the Guardian headquarters being watched right now. Nobody told her where you are going, so if she does somehow get out of our sight, she won't know where you are. Just in case though, I'd watch out. She tried using compulsion on Christian earlier to find out your destination. We will keep in contact with you daily. Just keep Rose and that baby safe."

"That isn't a problem. I would die for them." I kissed the top of Rose's head and rested my free hand on our baby. "Thank you for informing me of what happened." I hung up the phone and noticed that Rose was lightly snoring. I gently lifted her up so that I could move the armrest up and laid her down on my lap. This was going to be a vacation from hell if Tasha shows up.

I let Rose sleep for a while, knowing this pregnancy has been hard on her. Who would have thought….I'm going to be a dad. I am going to be a husband. I am going to have my own little family. My family…..what is their reaction going to be to me? Will they be scared? Happy? How will they take the news of Rose's pregnancy? I bet Yeva saw it coming….I just hope she didn't say anything to anyone….I want to be the one to share the good news.

* * *

**Again, just wanted to apologize again for being late on this!**

**Just in case you were interested...I have a Twilight FF called "Tales From The Other Side" which you should check out!**

**Please review! The little blue link is right there...click on it and give your feedback!  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey there! Just wanted to apologize for sending this out late. Had a car accident and though physically fine, things are kinda messed up right now...especially not having a car. Expect irregular postings for a little bit a bear with me on this please. Well...on to reading!**_

* * *

I let Rose sleep for a while, knowing this pregnancy has been hard on her. Who would have thought….I'm going to be a dad. I am going to be a husband. I am going to have my own little family. My family…..what is their reaction going to be to me? Will they be scared? Happy? How will they take the news of Rose's pregnancy? I bet Yeva saw it coming….I just hope she didn't say anything to anyone….I want to be the one to share the good news._

**Chapter 25**

**RPOV**

Dimitri gently shook me awake and I noticed we were no longer flying. "Are we there?" He smiled and brushed a few strands of hair from my face. "Not yet Roza. We had to stop to refuel. We are in Russia though." That of course brought a smile to my face. I can't wait to see them again! As if she agreed, I felt our daughter lightly kick. I placed my hand over the spot I felt her and waited to see if she would do it again…..nothing. I started poking my belly trying to get her to react.

"What are you doing?" I looked at Dimitri to see his eyebrow cocked at me. "I felt her kick and was trying to get her to do it again." I started gently poking at her again. "Let me try." Dimitri started rubbing my belly and speaking to our daughter in Russian. Suddenly I felt her kick in response to her daddy. "Huh, I guess she loves you." He looked up at me with love in his eyes. "I guess she is just Daddy's little girl!" I knew he was right. She isn't even born yet and she has him wrapped around her tiny finger.

The pilot informed us we were taking off again. "How much longer till we get there?" I started raising my skirt over my thighs to let him know what was on my mind, which caused a low growl to erupt from his chest. "The things you do to me." He placed his hand on my thigh, slowly working his way up.

I decided to stand up and straddle over him as he undid his pants and slid them down just enough to free his cock, which was already hard and ready. I turned around and placed myself just above him. He placed his hands on my hips and guided me down on him, causing us to both moan with pleasure. I grabbed the blanket that had been draped on me a moment ago and covered our laps with it so none of the attendants would notice right away.

I leaned my head on the back of the seat in front of us and I ground myself on Dimitri. He grabbed my hips tighter as he leaned back further into his seat and started thrusting up into me. Noticing that I wasn't going to last very long, I looked around and noticed nobody else was in the cabin with us. I started bouncing up and down on him, matching his thrusts.

"Fuck Dimitri, I'm gonna cum!" I tried so hard to whisper it, but I don't think it worked. "God….so…..tight…..so…beautiful….shit!" He told me he was close as well and the thrusts and bouncing increased in force. "Roza, I can't wait any longer." I felt him cum inside me, which triggered my own orgasm. I leaned back against Dimitri and kissed him passionately so that I wouldn't scream.

As I tried to calm down, I felt Dimitri's lips on my neck. "Welcome to the mile high club, Roza." He placed his hands on my belly and continued kissing my neck. "Stop or we'll have to go again." I got off him and headed to the bathroom to clean up. Damn that was hot. I came back to my seat and snuggled up next to Dimitri, excited to be seeing our family soon.

**LPOV**

It scared the shit out of me to see Tasha blow up like that. She knows Dimitri isn't hers and needs to give the fuck up. What really sucks is that the only thing that can be done is they can fine her for assaulting a guardian. That is just a fine….basically a slap on the wrist. Yea. When Christian and Eddie were trying to restrain her from taking off after the plane when Dimitri got on, she punched Eddie in the face and kneed him in the stomach…..hence the assault charge. If not for that, there wouldn't have been anything at all.

They can only hold her for 24 hours, and after that, she is free to go. That is really scares me. Once she is released, I know she will try to go after Rose and Dimitri. Christian knows where they are headed and she might try to compel him to tell her.

Eddie had told me that he called Dimitri to let him know what happened and that he will call him later to let him know about the charges and notify him of when she will be released as well as discuss with him the next steps to take with this situation.

I'm not sure if Dimitri told Rose what is going on. I know he wants to keep her and the baby safe, but at the same time, being a guardian herself, she needs to be informed on what is going on with Tasha. It sucks that this all had to start right before they left for their vacation. It is going to be difficult to get Dimitri to relax and enjoy himself with all this going on.

Since I changed Dimitri back into a dhampir, he has been more laid back and open….even allowing his emotions to show. A few days after he was released, we had a conversation about that. He said that it is like he has a second chance at life and that he wants to live…be alive instead of the hard-ass, emotionless guardian. He wanted to be more like who he was in school….that when the situation calls for it, he would be in "Guardian mode" and otherwise, be himself. Since that day, I have seen him smile more, socialize more (though it is with our group of friends), and even cry a few times. His love for Rose had never died, but he needed to say something to get her to back off so he could get his shit together to be the man she needs. Those were his words….not mine.

Dimitri had told me that he loved Rose more than he had anyone before…that he never knew what love felt like until the moment he realized he couldn't be without her. It was physically painful for him every time he had to reject her. Once they gave into their feelings for eachother, he realized she was the one he can't live without.

I know, it is really corny and sappy, but that is the "new" him. There were many nights where he would come over for dinner and stay late just talking to Christian and I seeking advice for what he should do about Rose. Of course, we told him that he should sort himself out and then see what happens. At the time, we all knew Rose was trying to have a relationship with Adrian, but she wasn't as happy as she was with Dimitri. He saw that and decided to just let himself feel what he has for so long for her.

We all knew it was a just a matter of time before things went south with Adrian and either Dimitri would step in or she would stay alone. The last time we had a conversation on the matter, was the night before Rose was arrested. That is why he tried to protect her. That is why he fought for her. That is why they are together now.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed the first of many lemons for this story! So far 2011 hasn't been that great for me...but reviews will at least make me smile! Please show me some love!  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Don't hate me...I know that this chapter is a long time coming. And guess what, it is being updated as scheduled! YEA!**

**I don't own Vampire Academy...just my own words and thoughts.  
**_

* * *

We all knew it was a just a matter of time before things went south with Adrian and either Dimitri would step in or she would stay alone. The last time we had a conversation on the matter, was the night before Rose was arrested. That is why he tried to protect her. That is why he fought for her. That is why they are together now._

**Chapter 26**

**RPOV**

Thank God I had Lissa and Adrian. They charmed a few rings, giving me the ability to only have a mild headache on the plane. Sometimes, being shadow kissed is a bitch. We landed in Novosibirsk and were greeted by three guardians. I didn't know them, but one looked familiar….like I had seen him before. I shook it off and they followed us to retrieve our luggage.

Heading out to the car, me empty handed and Abe and Dimitri's requests, I struck up a conversation with the guardian whom I somewhat recognized. As it turns out, he was one of the ones with Abe when he was following me around Russia – harassing me to leave. It's funny how things work out sometimes. We got into the black SUV and headed off to my second home.

I didn't want to leave before, and here I am going back. I miss them. I miss all of them. Olena was like the mother I never had. She was loving and caring and was there for me. Paul was adorable. I'm sure he has grown so much since I last saw him. Yeva, well…..though I didn't realize it at the time and thought she was just crazy and intrusive, she still held a special spot in my heart and knew what the hell she talked about, though it came out all cryptic and confusing at the time. I will never again question her or dismiss what she says.

I stared out the window as we drove along, barely remembering the scenery, yet loving at all the same. "What's the matter Roza? Are you felling alright?" I nodded at Dimitri and gave him a warm smile. "Just brings back memories, that's all. I miss your family, though I'm sure not as much as you do. Though Lissa is like a sister to me and I know who my parents are…being with your family made me feel like a part of one."

He gave me a slight squeeze with his arms that were wrapped around me and starting caressing my ever-growing, though slightly, stomach. "What are you thinking about, how are you doing?" He smiled as he looked into my eyes. "Just thinking about our baby and how before we know it, we will have a family of our own. My mother is going to be so happy and I'm sure my sisters will all gush over the fact that I'm going to be a father. What did I ever do to deserve you?" I tilted my head up and kissed him passionately. G-rated, but still passionately.

The rest of the way there, we discussed how we were going to do this, how we were going to tell them about Dimitri, about our baby, and about us getting married. After a little while, we came up with the perfect plan.

We pulled up to the house and I took a deep breath. A lot of memories – both good and bad – came flooding back. Dimitri and I headed to the front door and he stood with his back against the house while I knocked on the door. We smiled at eachother as we heard footsteps of someone coming to answer.

Olena opened the door and stood there shocked. "Roza, how are you?" She grabbed me and pulled me in a tight hug. I stepped back and ran my hand over my stomach. The first thing she noticed was the ring and then right after, she noticed the action. "Wow, engaged and pregnant? You know, you broke a lot of hearts while you were here and when you left. Who's the lucky guy? Tell me all about him!" She grabbed my hand and tried to lead me into the house. I stopped just inside the doorway, for which she gave me a questioning look.

"Well, I'm sure you know more about him than I do…..well, up until about a year ago anyways. I fell in love with him the moment I saw him and he is the world to me. He treats me better than I deserve, though is overprotective at times. I love him with everything I am. And before you ask, yes he is the father and it will be explained at the right time." The whole time, I had the biggest smile on my face. By now, Sonya and Yeva had made their way to see who was here. Sonya looked shocked and Yeva had a knowing look to her. "Well, who is he, what's his name? Is he a royal?" I shook my head. "He isn't a royal per say….I am sure "God" is more like it."

There was a small flash in her eyes, hopefully remembering back to when I was last here and how I described Dimitri. Biting my bottom lip, I stepped back a little bit and grabbed Dimitri's arm, pulling him to me. He snaked his arms around my waist and placed his hands lovingly on my stomach. "Hello Mama, I missed you."

Everyone's eyes grew wide. "Breathe, Mama." He placed a kiss on my cheek. "Dimka? I thought you were….dead." He shook his head. "No, I was, but Princess Dragomir brought me back. I am a dhampir again. And, with the help of a few friends and a lot of thinking, I'm….well, me again….the me I was before what happened with Lord Zeklos." I stepped out of the way so that Dimitri could give his family hugs.

Olena crashed herself into him, throwing her arms around his waist, and had tears flowing down her face. Dimitri just smiled and rubbed her back, letting her know everything was alright. Sonya came and gave me a hug, welcoming me to the family. After all the hugs and kisses, Dimitri went to the SUV to retrieve our luggage and get the guardians. When he came in, he told them all about the incidents with Tasha and explained the purpose for needing the extra guardians. To me it didn't make sense, considering we were in a dhampir community, but that's my dad and friends for ya.

"So, do you know what you guys are having?" I looked up at Sonya and nodded. Dimitri spoke up like the proud daddy his was becoming. "We are having a girl." That revelation caused Olena and Sonya to squeal, which in turn caused Dimitri and I to laugh. I felt a tear slide down my face as I realized that I wanted to stay here. This felt so much like home before, and now that I am back, it's like I never left.

From all the traveling, I was feeling exhausted. I know, I know….I slept on the plane….but hey, I'm pregnant! I told everyone I was in need of a nap and kissed Dimitri before heading up to his old room…my old room.

When I lay down, all I could do was think. I thought about Victor kidnapping Lissa, Spokane, the Badica house, the last time I was here, and every other incident that molded me into who I am today. I don't know why I did…probably because the last time I was here, was to save Dimitri. Now I have him and more.

Everything that has happened since Lissa and I were found, made me stronger, made me mature. Losing Mason I still felt was my fault. Nobody could tell me differently. It was a huge wake-up call to what this life really entails. Then, when I was trying to find Dimitri, I became a stronger fighter. With him breaking my heart with those words, I discovered that I had a great support system and that drinking and doing drugs just drains your finances. Discovering I was pregnant, despite all I had been through and how any of it could have killed her, made me cherish what I have….made me want to be the better me I can be.

After my little revelation, I smiled. I smiled because I have great friends who will be there for me through anything life throws at me. I smiled because now I have a relationship with my father and a better one with my mother. I smiled because I have another family that I belong to…to love me and for me to love them. I smiled as a tear of happiness rolled down my face because I am in love with someone who loves me for me. I smiled because I am able to give him a child…something that for the longest time I thought would tear Dimitri and I apart….because I didn't know I could. And lastly, I smiled and let the tears flow because at this moment, I have never been happier or stronger than I am now.

* * *

**They finally made it to Russia! Don't get all weepy on me! Sorry, I was having a sentimental moment when writing this...lol. Show me some love!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I am REALLY sorry that I didn't get this out sooner! A lot has been going on and I am just now getting things sorted out a bit. I won't be updating as often as I was, but I am not done with this story and have every intention on continuing. Just hang in there and I will try to get this updated as soon as I can!  
**_

* * *

After my little revelation, I smiled. I smiled because I have great friends who will be there for me through anything life throws at me. I smiled because now I have a relationship with my father and a better one with my mother. I smiled because I have another family that I belong to…to love me and for me to love them. I smiled as a tear of happiness rolled down my face because I am in love with someone who loves me for me. I smiled because I am able to give him a child…something that for the longest time I thought would tear Dimitri and I apart….because I didn't know I could. And lastly, I smiled and let the tears flow because at this moment, I have never been happier or stronger than I am now._

**Chapter 27**

**RPOV**

I woke up what seemed a few hours later, though looking at the clock I had only been asleep for 45 minutes. Noticing Dimitri wasn't with me, I decided to head downstairs. Everyone was downstairs talking, so I decided to sit on the top step and listen. Dimitri was telling them about holding Lissa captive in the warehouse. He told them how he was just using her to get to me and that he really didn't care at the time what happened to her.

Dimitri then went on to explain about Lissa staking him and everything he felt as he returned to his old self. He explained to them how depressed he had become, knowing that he did all those bad things to me and how it was hard for him to even look at me. Though he loved me, he needed time to sort everything out and learn to forgive himself. He told them how I wouldn't back down, so he had to tell me he didn't love me anymore. At that point, I could hear the sadness in his voice and could tell he was starting to cry.

I couldn't take it anymore. Just sitting there listening to him fall apart…..I couldn't do it. I headed downstairs as fast as I could and ran to him, jumping into his lap and throwing my arms around him. "I love you so much. I am so sorry I wouldn't give you the space you needed. You have to know that I was just trying to get back to the way things were." He held me tightly as we both cried.

We continued to talk about everything that had happened. When they heard that I had been arrested for killing Queen Tatiana, they couldn't believe it. It was interesting to hear Dimitri's point of view on what happened, considering at that time, I thought he still didn't love me. It made me tear up when he looked straight at me and told me why he fought against the guardians for me.

"Roza, I never believed for one second that you would have been capable of doing such a thing. Yea, you guys had it out verbally, but after everything we went through together at the Badica house, Spokane, and the attack at the academy, I knew that if it had to come down to it, you would have fought for her life, not taken it. "They come first" is too instilled in that stubborn head of yours." With that, he kissed my cheek and I laid my head on his shoulder.

We told them about how I had found out I was pregnant, which launched us into a whole new conversation. "Well, as you may remember, I am shadow-kissed. Apparently, when Lissa brought me back to life, she altered my genetic state. That alteration allowed me to be able to conceive a child with Dimitri. Of course it shocked me at first, but with talking to the doctor at court and Dr. Olendzki from St. Vladamir's, we have begun to understand more and more. The only thing to worry about is if there is something that could be wrong with her, seeing as how we are both dhampirs."

"Wait, you said _her_." I smiled and nodded when Olena caught that.

"Yes, mama. We are having a girl." With that, Olena came over and hugged us both with a look of sheer excitement on her face.

"She already has her daddy wrapped around her little fingers." Dimitri cocked his eyebrow at me. My stomach growled, as if to try to prove my point, and Dimitri fed into it. "I'll get you something to eat." I got off his lap and he headed to the kitchen. I looked at Olena and smiled. "Told ya!" She laughed as Dimitri stuck his head out the doorway. "I heard that." Of course, that caused everyone to laugh. It felt good to be here with our family. I missed them a lot and I'm glad that we are here together this time.

**TPOV**

As soon as I was released for being held, I set out to find where Dimka had gone. I need to talk to him and make him see that we belong together. All those years ago, we were perfect together. Sure, we had decided to just be friends, but that can only hold off for so long. By now, he had to be missing me like I do him. Rose just needs to be taken out of the equation.

I have tried to call Dimitri's cell phone several times, just to have it go straight to voice mail. Not wanting to leave a message, I just hung up and tried again every few hours….always having the same end result. This was all getting frustrating.

Since I had nothing better to do at the moment, I went to see Christian. Lissa wasn't there, so I decided to take advantage of the situation. "Chris, I need to talk to you." We sat down on the couch in their living room. "Sure, what's up?" How to go about this…..aha!

"Christian, I want you to tell me where Dimitri and Rose went and how long they will be gone. I need to talk to him about something very important and his phone is turned off." I recognized the glazed over look of his eyes….the compulsion worked. "They went to Russia to see Dimitri's family. There is no set time for them to be gone, so I don't know when they are coming back." This was too easy. Damn, my nephew needed to up his ability to reject compulsion or else it would really get him in trouble.

"Thank you Christian. I want you to take a nap. When you wake up, you will not remember this conversation or even the fact that I was here." He nodded his head in agreement. Just then, I heard someone clear their throat.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Natasha?" It was Lissa and she looked pissed. "I was just talking to Christian, he is my nephew and last I checked, I was allowed to talk to my family." She apparently wasn't in a good mood today. "Get the fuck out of my house! I don't even want to know why the hell you were using compulsion on him, but I don't want you here any longer." Damn, someone took an extra bitch pill today! "I was just leaving anyways." With that, I got up and headed out the door.

* * *

**Well, I hope you weren't too disappointed in this chapter. I promise the next will be better! Review and let me know your thoughts! Also, check out my other story, "Tales From The Other Side"! Love ya's!**


	28. Chapter 28

**PLEASE DON"T HATE ME! I know it has been forever since I last updated, but things are crazy. First of all, I am due October 20th. I'm having another boy. My 7 1/2 yr old is ecstatic that it isn't a girl. lol Secondly, struggling to get everything we need for said baby before his arrival...got all the big stuff, now just need the little yet equally important stuff. I made up a registry Babies R Us to help me keep track of what is still needed. Ha ha. And lastly, I had no idea after so long, where I was heading with this story. I decided to take a deep breath and wing it. Though shorter than I had wanted it to be for my grand return, I hope that it is up to your standards. On one last note, I want to thank God that the hurricane headed away from us and pray that people took the advice given and got the hell out of where it is/was headed. Last I knew there were 2 people dead in Virginia and 4 died in North Carolina...maybe the other way around. One of which was a little boy who had a tree fall into the house and kill him. I pray for his family as well. Now...on with the show.**

* * *

"_What the hell do you think you are doing Natasha?" It was Lissa and she looked pissed. "I was just talking to Christian, he is my nephew and last I checked, I was allowed to talk to my family." She apparently wasn't in a good mood today. "Get the fuck out of my house! I don't even want to know why the hell you were using compulsion on him, but I don't want you here any longer." Damn, someone took an extra bitch pill today! "I was just leaving anyways." With that, I got up and headed out the door._

**TPOV**

I took off for my room to pack. If there was any chance at getting him back, I needed to act quickly. Thanks to my nephew's lack of ability to resist compulsion, I knew exactly where he was headed. It's been a while since I've seen Olena. She was always like a second mom to me. I got to my room and started packing everything. I don't know when I'll be back, so better not leave anything behind.

**DPOV**

All in all, it's been a pretty uneventful week. Mainly, we stayed at the house and helped my mother and Yeva out. We watched Paul and Zoya a few times while Sonya went to work. I must say, I can't wait till our daughter is born. She will definitely have me wrapped around her tiny little finger….Zoya already does.

"Hey there, handsome. Whatcha thinking about?" Rose's voice was pure sex. Every time I heard it, I just wanted to ravish her. "Just thinking about our daughter…..what she'll be like, who she'll look like, and the fact that I will most likely be at her beck and call." She laughed and wrapped her arms around me. "It's getting late. Are you ready for bed?" I nodded and picked her up to head upstairs.

Once in our room, I gently laid her on the bed and crawled in next to her. She turned to face me. "I don't know if I want to go back to court. The last time I was here, it was hard for me to leave…even to go find you. Now that I'm back here, with you, it feels even more like home." I wrapped my arms around her. "If this is where you want to be, Roza, we never have to leave. We can find our own place here and move everyone here if that is what you want."

"Dimitri, Lissa is the queen. There is no way she would up and move that far from court." I thought about that for a moment, and she was right. There was no way we could get her to come here. "Well, we can always come back and visit. My mother would never turn us away." She must have been really tired. In waiting for a response, I heard soft snoring.

**RPOV**

_I woke up to a cold bed back at court. Through the door to the bathroom, I could hear muffled sounds. I got up to investigate, only to find the bathroom door locked. Putting my ear to the door, I could hear a little clearer what was going on. It sounded like people were fucking! In my bathroom! I listened a little closer to see if it was someone I recognized. To my horror, it sounded like Lissa in there! I knocked and she said she'd be out in a minute, but the sounds continued. Surely if it were her and Christian, they would be in their own room. Wondering what the fuck was really going on, I decided to take a chance and kick open the door. There in front of my eyes, was Dimitri balls deep in who used to be my best friend. _

_The look of terror they had on their faces was rightfully so. I turned around and ran to the closet. Grabbing my duffle bag, I started unloading my side of the closet into it and threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt. I could hear them scrambling to get dressed in the bathroom with lots of "Oh shit" and "We are so fucked". At this point, I didn't care. I wanted to get out of there and get as far away as possible….from both of them._

_As I moved around my room, gathering anything I would need, I heard Lissa trying to talk to me as well as constantly shrugging out of Dimitri's hold. I blocked it all out. There was no explanation in the world that would make me forgive them for this. I finally managed to get everything I needed together. Grabbing my keys, I took off the key to our room, and threw it at Dimitri as I stormed out._

I shot up in bed all covered in sweat. What a fucking nightmare to have! I'd rather dream about having the life sucked out of me by a Strigoi! I looked over and somehow managed not to wake Dimitri. Slowly, I slithered out of bed and threw on some shorts. Fresh air was my destination at the moment, and I headed out the front door. Once the cool night air hit my skin, I wrapped my arms around myself and sat on the front steps. Why the hell would someone dream of something like that? Am I really fucked up to think that they would do something like that?

So many things ran through my mind as I sat there on that front step. More than anything, I felt shocked still at the horrific site in front of my eyes. I didn't realize just how chilly it was outside until I felt Dimitri's warm arms wrap around me. "What are you doing out here, Roza? It's freezing out." I took a deep breath and held back the sob that was threatening to come out. "I had a nightmare and before you ask, I _don't _want to talk about it."

Having him hold me felt so wrong and dirty. I know it wasn't his fault that my subconscious devised this scheme in my head, but I couldn't stand it right now. Though I knew it would hurt him, I stood up and started walking down the street. I didn't even look behind me to see his reaction. My head needed some clearing and that would not happen if I stayed there like that with him. After a little bit, I stopped in front of the church.

Before I realized it, I dropped onto the sidewalk and started crying…letting out everything I was feeling at the moment. : Hurt, betrayal, anguish, and the list goes on. It was enough to make me not want to live this fucked up life anymore. I conveniently saw a piece of broken glass lying on the side of the road among the debris. Mechanically, I picked it up and turned it over a few times in my fingers and without giving it a second thought, sliced up my arm as though I was being compelled to do it. I watched as the blood poured out of my arm onto the pavement below. That was the last thing I remembered before the darkness took over…again.

* * *

**Once again, I am really sorry it has been so incredibly long since I last updated. Hopefully, I can get my head back in it and give you a few more chapters before my baby is born. By the way, congrats to Richelle Mead who just became a mommy herself! Please review and let me know if I have lost my touch and should just throw in the towel. It took me a while to figure out what I was going to write in this chapter. I am sorry it wasn't as long as I had hoped it would be for a return, but it is something, right? :)**


	29. Author's Note

I have no idea where I am going with this story. As of right now, I am considering deleting it all together. If I can't come up with something soon, it will be gone. Just wanted to give a heads up. Sorry. I promise that I will think hard about it and as soon as it gets into words, it will be posted. Just hang in there!


	30. A Plea For Help!

I am having a hard time finding the Writer's Coffee Shop. Also, there were a few other fanfiction sites (with limited censorship) that were mentioned that I am interested in posting my stories too. I know that there are a lot of stories being pulled due to "mature" experiences and it is only a matter of time before mine are pulled too. Please help me out so that I have a place where I can keep my stories going! I know you love my smut!


End file.
